True Love's Kiss
by SewingOnShadows
Summary: Regina and Rumple think they've found Pan's weakness. Is Wendy more than Peter Pan's favourite toy? Betrayal, switching sides, and Wendy's constant habit of getting herself in trouble, will Peter risk everything to save her or will he just throw her away?
1. A Girl in Neverland

True Love's Kiss

Hey, this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. The only thing I'd like to point out before you read my story is Peter Pan is just Peter Pan, he is no one's father in this because otherwise any romantic inklings between him and Wendy would be gross!

Chapter One

_Flashback_

'Belle wanted me to let you know Pan has a prisoner on the island, a girl named Wendy.' Ariel stated. Rumple and Regina glanced at each other confused, why would Pan keep a girl in Neverland.

'Her brothers are back in Storybrooke.' Ariel continued. 'Belle doesn't want to let them down. She wants you to make sure that Wendy's ok.'

Regina looked between Rumple and Ariel. 'All that matters is Henry.' She stated.

'And now you have a chance to save him, thanks to me and belle, so rescuing that girl is the least that you can do.' Ariel answered back.

Rumple turned to Regina with a pointed look before Rumple returned his attention to Ariel, a unreadable smile plastered on his face. 'We will do our best.'

_End of Flashback_

Felix dragged Henry into Wendy's tree house and threw him onto the floor by the side of her bed. Pan was pacing furiously up and down, his hand running through his hair angrily.

'What's going on?' Henry asked, not daring to move.

'That's what I want to know' Pan shouted grabbing Henry by his collar and pushing his face down over the bed so it was inches away from Wendy's. Henry's eyebrows furrowed, Wendy wasn't moving. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep, only she didn't appear to be breathing.

'What happened? Is she dead?' Henry whispered. Peter pulled him back, his eyes narrowed. Placing out his hand palm up, Peter waved his other hand over it revealing a perfectly red apple with a bite taken out of it.

'This was found next to her.' He threw it over to Henry who caught it easily. Examining it closer Henry took a deep breath, he knew exactly what this was. 'Well?' Pan snarled, crossing his arms impatiently.

'It's a sleeping curse,' Henry began.

_Ok that's it so far, I know it's short but I will write more soon. Please review._

_Thanks for reading x_


	2. Think Evil Thoughts

**Chapter Two**

_Flashback_

'A sleeping curse?' Regina questioned stopping dead in her tracks, she raised an eyebrow as Rumple turned to face her.

'Well it is your speciality deary,' Rumple jeered. Pushing a branch back and gestured for her to walk through. Regina sighed, they were in the middle of the forest. She didn't want one of Rumpelstiltskin's elaborate plots, she just wanted to find Henry and go home. Regina stood still. Sensing that she was failing to grasp the brilliance of his plan Rumple let go of the branch, allowing it to snap back across their make shift path and walked back over to her.

'It's simple. We find the girl, put her under the sleeping curse, exploiting Pan's weakness and creating a distraction in which we grab Henry.' Rumple explained waving his arms around with his usual dramatic flare.

'And what if Pan isn't her true love or he doesn't care and just lets her rot?' Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

'Then we fail and have to come up with a new plan, but trust me deary, there is a reason Wendy is being kept on this island.'

With another sigh Regina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes to find Rumple smiling patiently 'I don't even have what I need to create the sleeping curse and I even if I was able to, how do you propose we find her when we can't even find Henry?' Regina placed her hands on her hips and watched as Rumple's smile only grew wider.

'If Pan isn't aware that we know of the girl's existence then he won't be focused on hiding her. Pan has a one track mind and right now all he cares about is his little game with Henry. As for the ingredients, I think I can acquire what we need. All you have to remember is the words to your favourite spell.' Rumple let out his high-pitched cackle.

'I'd hardly call it my favourite spell.' She huffed. 'But suppose we do this, what about your little promise to your precious Belle? Didn't you say you'd rescue the girl.' Rumple only continued to smile.

'I said we'd do our best.'

_End Of Flashback_

'The only way to break it is with true love's kiss.' Henry said quietly. Peter's reaction was almost comical and Henry had to bite his lip to stop him from laughing. Pan had never been shunned into silence before. Pan had an answer for everything and yet here he stood, jaw dropped, completely silent as his mind tried to process the information. After a few moments he blinked and shook his head as if ridding himself of any stupid thoughts.

'True love's kiss?' He scoffed. 'Well then she will be asleep forever.'

Author's notes:

Hi, so this chapter was just going to be about Rumple and Regina but I couldn't resist writing a tiny bit on Peter's reaction to the sleeping curse. The next chapter will be solely about Peter and Wendy.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

xxx


	3. Too Many Suitors

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 3

'You'd let her stay that way forever?' Henry demanded in disbelief. 'Why?'

Pan took a second to response. 'Because her true love is all grown up.' He sneered. He flew over to the carved out window and planted himself on the ledge and looked out at the stars. Henry raced over to him.

'But in the stories of Peter Pan, Wendy is always in love with Peter. You have to be her true love.' Henry went to place his hand on Pan's shoulder but quickly decided against it.

Peter let out a dry laugh 'She's not in love with me. She came here to find her stupid love. To save him.'

'Your talking about my father aren't you?' Henry asked. 'He isn't her true love Peter, you are.'

Peter sprang back up off the ledge making Henry back up quickly.

'I am not her true love, I don't love anything, and I especially don't love her.' He snarled dangerously. Now Henry was a smart boy, he knew that Pan was behaving like a wounded animal ready to strike at any minute and so what made him say the next thing he would never know.

'Maybe I should try then?' Henry said rather arrogantly. It took a spilt second for Pan to charge at Henry and have him pinned against the wall by the throat.

'You go anywhere near her and I will slit your throat, truest believer or not.' He growled.

'I'd hate to see what you'd do if you did love her.' Henry muttered. Pan let go of him, his shoulders shaking. Henry rubbed his neck lightly. 'She needs to you.'

'Felix, take Henry back to the camp.' Pan snapped. Felix came out of the shadows of the room, firmly grabbing Henry's arm Felix dragged him across the room.

'She's in a place that is a thousand times worse than Neverland.' Henry stated as he was shoved through the entrance of the treehouse. 'You have to save her.'

'I don't have to do anything.' Peter muttered. He walked over to the end of the bed and rested his hands on the metal bed frame. He stared at Wendy's still form, contemplating.

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for your reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's crunch time, is he going to leave her there or is he going to attempt to wake her, find out in the next chapter.


	4. Hidden Kisses

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 4

'Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. What am I going to do about you?' Pan asked raking a hand through his messy hair. He moved over to the side of the bed and sat next to her. Without thinking he gently ran his finger down the side of her cheek. His eyes trailed over her delicate face, taking in every detail before slowly resting his eyes on her lips. Peter had always been fascinated with her lips, especially the right hand corner of her mouth though he never quite knew why. He would never admit it but Peter had often wondered what her lips felt like. Leaning forward, his heart felt it was attempting to break free as it pounded against his ribcage. His mind only focusing on one thing.

'Peter?' An unwelcome voice spoke out breaking him out of his trance. Exhaling the breath he didn't realize he was holding Pan turned to face her.

'What do you want Tink?' He asked standing up and firmly planted himself in between the fairy and the sleeping girl. It was no secret how Tink felt about Wendy. Tink shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably under his gaze. She doubted he was even aware that his face was flushed and if he did then he was doing an excellent job ignoring it.

'The others are on their way to the camp. I just thought you'd want to know.' She pouted as Pan's expression hardened.

'When will they get there?' He asked. Tink glanced over to the bed and then back to him.

'If I take them the long route round then they'll get there for sunset.' She continued to pout. 'You know, she looks better that way.' She ignored the death glare Peter was now sporting. 'She always talked too much.' Tink placed her hands on her hips, an evil smile playing on her lips. 'She almost looks pretty.'

'Tink.' Pan growled warningly. She didn't need telling twice, bouncing through the doorway she threw him a sneaky glance before disappearing from sight.

Pan closed his eyes. He had four hours before the adults would find the camp. He'd have to make sure Henry was at skull rock by then. He turned back towards Wendy. He sat back down next to her and buried his head in his hands.

'You're an idiot for eating that apple.' He muttered. 'I need to go Wendy.' He told her not moving. 'I need the heart of the truest believer. I'm running out of time.' He lifted his head and looked back over to her. 'I can't love you Wendy.' He told her. 'I can't.'

He was about to get up when something caught his eye. There was a piece of string around her neck. Gently Peter reached over and pulled the make shift necklace out from under the neck of her night-gown. He gasped when he saw the acorn. Through the middle was a hole where an arrow had once pierced through it. His kiss. Peter didn't know she still had it. Wendy had thrown it at him the day he put her in a cage. After he'd calmed down he'd gone back to look for it but was never able to find it. He wondered how she'd managed to get it back but found himself smiling at the pure fact that she had. His kiss had already saved her life before, of course now he knew that a kiss was a very different thing. Peter carefully tucked the acorn back under her night-gown before he could give it too much thought Peter bent over and gently pressed his lips on hers.

Author's Notes:

Ahhhhhh really hope you like this chapter :D fingers crossed Wendy wakes up! Could you imagine poor Peter if he wasn't her true love after all?

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them.


	5. Moment of Truth

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 5

Peter's kiss only lasted for a moment. Her lips were softer than he'd imagined, but they were also unnaturally cold. Hearing a rustling noise from outside Peter frowned as he pulled away. Turning his head to the entrance of the tree house he gripped the handle of his dagger that was tucked in his belt, ready to pull it out.

'Peter?' She whispered. Peter's head whipped back round to find two big blue eyes staring back at him.

'Wendy?' He breathed. ' Your awake.' Peter's frown disappeared and was replaced with a massive grin. All thoughts on anything but her were momentarily forgotten. He helped her as she tried to sit up and kept one of his hands on her arm as if to help steady her when really he just wanted to feel the warmth creep back into her small body. For a second he focused on her lips again wondering if now they'd be warmer and how it would feel if she was to kiss him back. Wendy took no notice of Pan's staring and looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap, she could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes and before she could stop it a sob escaped her throat.

Breaking Peter from his train of thought, he almost jumped at the sound of her cry. Carefully he pulled her chin up with his free hand trying to get her to look at him. Wendy kept her eyes focused on her hands.

'Wendy, look at me.' He commanded. As she did as he asked she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. Peter wasn't sure what to do when her watery eyes met his. 'Why are you crying?' He asked sternly. Was she upset because it wasn't her beloved Bae who woke her up? It was rare but Peter felt unsure of himself, shouldn't she be happy to see him? Didn't his kiss prove that she loved him, that she belonged to him? Hurt and anger built up inside Pan as Wendy let out another sob.

'Please don't send me back there.' She cried, bringing hands up to cover her face. Wendy hated for Peter to see her cry but that place terrified her and once the tears started she couldn't stop them.

'Send you where?' He asked confused. Where did she think she'd gone?

'Back to that place with all the fire, oh Peter it was horrid. I don't want to ever go back there. Please don't send me back.' Wendy cried harder. Peter sat there stunned. She thought he'd given her the apple?

'Wendy, I didn't do this.' He told her angrily. Wendy rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and looked at him confused.

'But Peter, who else magically sends me things?' She sniffed. Peter scowled. Even though he kept her locked in a cage he never wanted her to hate him, so he had on occasion sent her the odd delicious fruit from the best spots on the island, a few pearls he'd found when playing with the mermaids and her favourite flowers from deep in the neverwood whenever they were in bloom. His scowl deepened, ok so maybe he'd sent her a lot of gifts and he never did give them to her directly, they did just magically appear in her cage. He supposed it wasn't completely Wendy's fault that she was stupid enough to eat a poisoned apple.

'Well I didn't give it to you and I am the one that rescued you from that place and you've not even thanked me.' He complained childishly, folding his arms. Wendy gave him a small smile.

'Thank you Peter.' Wendy shuffled closer to him. 'How did you rescue me?'

Under any other circumstance Peter would have launched into a daring story where he risked his life and faced the most terrifying of monsters. He would have jumped around the room and reenacted bits where he fought and won in a gallant sword fight. Today however Peter just sat there slowly turning a deep shade of red, even his ears turned scarlet as the memory of his lips on hers swarmed his mind. Wendy watched in complete amazement as Peter stumbled over his words, his hands now twisting together in his lap.

'I, erm, well. Henry told me that you were under a sleeping curse and that only true love's.' He stopped. He'd just remembered Henry. His eyes darted to the carved out window, it was nearly sunset.

'Wendy, I have to go. I have to get Henry to skull rock.' He jumped up off the bed but faltered slightly at Wendy's disappointed look.

'Why can't you just let him go?' She whispered sadly.

'He's the truest believer Wendy, I need him to save neverland.' Pan stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Stay here, if you get captured then your on your own.' He warned before racing out of the tree house.

'Oh Peter, have you truly forgotten who you are?' Wendy muttered to herself.

'I believe he has dearie.' A voice echoed darkly through the room.

Author's Note

Hey guys, so yaaaay Wendy woke up but doesn't look like she's out of danger yet mwhahaha! :p

I really really hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.


	6. Friend or Foe?

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 6

**_At The Tree house_**

'Who are you?' Wendy asked as Rumple emerged before her.

'I am Rumplestinskin, and this is Regina.' Rumple told her waving his hand as Regina entered the room. They were adults so Wendy knew they must be here for Henry. Neither of them looked particularly friendly.

'Your brother's sent us we're here to take you to them.' Rumple smiled. He stretched a hand out for Wendy to take.

'You know my brothers?' She breathed. 'Are they alright?' Wendy went to take his hand but hesitated. Rumple's smile was false. 'You're not really here to help me are you?' Wendy bit her lip. 'What do you want with me?'

Regina sighed impatiently. 'We're here for Henry, and you're going to help us.'

**_In the Never wood_**

Peter a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd barely said a word since leaving the camp with Henry. Something was bugging him but he couldn't put his finger on it. As they approached Skull Rock Henry was telling him all about the world of fire and the after effects the sleeping curse had on its victims. Peter was only half listening; he was more concerned that he'd just left Wendy by herself. He shook his head. Wendy would be fine, the adults were after Henry they had no reason to go after her. It was just the apple didn't make any sense to him, why put Wendy under a sleeping curse? A twig snapped behind them. Pulling Henry to a stop Pan spun to face the shadowed figure.

'You can usually sneak around better than that Felix.' He smirked. Felix didn't react he just carried on walking until he was next to them.

'I'm surprised you noticed, I've been following you since you and Henry left camp and I haven't been quiet about it. You're not yourself today.' Felix looked Peter straight in the eye. 'She makes you weak.' Pan growled and without warning tackled Felix to the ground. Henry shouted for them to stop but could do little to separate them as they rolled around each delivering their fair share of punches. Felix managed to roll from under Pan and get back on his feet pulling out his knife. A wicked grin appeared on Pan's face as he too scrambled to his feet and pulled out his knife.

'Guys stop it.' Henry shouted stepping in inbetween them. 'Just stop, this is not the time to be fighting.'

Breathing heavily Peter locked eyes with Felix. 'Henry's right, now is not the time. Go back to the others we can finish this later.' Pan sheathed his weapon. Felix watched his carefully before doing the same.

'I'm just warning you Pan, you give your heart to her and you'll lose everything.' Felix turned and started to walk away. Peter went to follow him, his teeth clenched. Henry stepped towards him and gently pushed him back.

'He's just trying to make you angry.' Henry said trying to calm him down. 'Come on, we need to get to Skull Rock.' Without saying anything Peter stormed off towards their destination. Henry raced after him.

'What Felix said isn't true. It's not weak to love someone.' Henry tried to keep up with Pan's fast pace. 'You kissed her didn't you?' Pan didn't answer. 'Have you told her how you feel?'

Pan gave Henry a sideways glance before looking dead ahead. 'Tell me Henry, how do I feel?' He asked.

'You love her.' Henry's reply was simple.

Peter snorted. 'I don't love her.'

'You have to. If you broke true loves kiss then it means you love her as much as she loves you.' Henry told him. Peter didn't say anything. A conflicted expression flickered across his face. He was so obsessed with the idea of Wendy loving him he never really considered that true love's kiss worked both ways. It wasn't true love if it was one sided. Peter had the sudden urge to make sure Wendy was alright. Skull Rock came into view and the urge to turn back disappeared. He had a mission to carry out.

**_The Lost Boy's Camp_**

Rumple and Regina stood in the middle of the lost boy's camp. Regina had cast a spell knocking all the boys out.

'He's not here.' Regina said. There was sign of movement from the left of them. 'Henry?' Regina said hopefully. Wendy prayed for it to be Peter but more adults came through the forest into the clearing instead. Wendy noticed they weren't warmly greeted by her capturers. Wendy glanced over at the other adults. The two women wore the same expression, a mother's worry etched on their faces. They had to be related, they had a similar look to them, sisters maybe. She recognized Hook instantly. He hadn't changed since she last saw him. The other man was handsome, prince like. Wendy would love to know their story. Such a mix matched bunch of people. As they acknowledged each other Wendy locked eyes with Tink.

'What is she doing here?' She hissed. The others looked over to where Wendy was stood.

'Wendy?' Bae asked in disbelief. As he took a step forward Wendy instinctly took a step back.

'Do I know you?' She replied. Bae couldn't believe his eyes, she looked a little worse for wear but it was definitely her.

'It's me, Baelfire.' Wendy gasped in surprise. She took a small step towards him. 'Can it really be you?' Although grown up she recognized his smile. Wendy flung herself into his arms. 'Oh Bae, you shouldn't be here.'

'Wendy, we need your help. Pan has my son and we need to find him. Do you know where they are?' Bae asked her. Wendy shook her head.

'No I'm sorry I don't know.' She whispered.

'She's lying.' Regina spoke out. 'She's protecting him.'

Bae threw Regina a dirty look before looking back at Wendy.

'Wendy, if you know where they are please tell us.' Bae pleaded She caught the fiery expression in Tink's eyes. A silent conversation passed between them.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'Maybe I can help?' The group turned to face him. Felix was leant casually against the tree. 'For a price.' He said looking directly at Wendy.

Author's Note.

Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again thank you so much for your reviews I really enjoys reading what you guys think :)


	7. Switching Sides

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 7

Tinkerbell stood there in disbelief. Felix was casually leant against the tree happily explaining Pan's whole plan.

'Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic but that is a lie. Pan is dying. He needs Henry's heart to absorb all the magic in Neverland. Once he does, he will be immortal and all powerful.' Felix smiled observing the others.

'But whats happens to Henry?' Snow asked rubbing her arms. She glanced worriedly at Emma.

'It's a trade. Pan will live and Henry will die.'Felix told them.

'Who told Peter this?' Wendy asked frowning. 'Who told him he had to do this?' The smirk told her everything she needed to know. Peter was being set up.

'He figured it out himself.' Felix replied. 'Now in exchange for me taking you to Henry. It's not much, I just want you to take Wendy back with you.'

'What?' Both Tink and Wendy shouted. Bae looked at Wendy confused. Wendy opened her mouth to speak but Bae beat her to it.

'Deal.' He said shrugging his shoulders. He had every intention of taking Wendy with them anyway, it wasn't like she'd want to stay here.

'Shall we go then?' Regina asked impatiently. Without another word Felix starting walking, the others eagerly following behind. Tink ran in front to walk side by side with Felix. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

'So are you going to tell me whats really going on?' Tink asked in a hushed voice.

'You should be happy Tink, I'm going to solve all our problems.' Felix said quietly. They kept walking neither one looking directly at the other. Tink looked over her shoulder at the others to make sure they weren't in ear shot. She saw that Wendy was at the back of the group walking in between Bae and Emma.

'What are you going to do to Peter?' Tink hissed watching him for the corner of her eye. For a moment Felix didn't answer.

'Nothing, Pan is broken. It's not him I need.' He chuckled lightly. 'I need a true believer who can give his heart freely. Pan can't do that.'

Tink gasped quietly. 'Because his heart isn't his to give.' She finished 'It belongs to her.' Everything suddenly made sense to Tink. It must have taken so much patience to slowly break down Peter's confidence, to make him believe he needed fixing. Peter Pan wasn't a true believer anymore. When she really thought about it Peter flew less and less each day. Felix must have needed to break him down because he was the only one who could come and go freely from Neverland, and the only one who could find another true believer.

Bae was trying to comfort Wendy. He felt guilty when she told him she'd come back in Neverland to save him. She seemed distant which he supposed was natural, they'd been on the island at the same time and he never knew. He'd left her here.

'Wendy once we find Henry I promise I'll take you away from here. I'll make sure Pan never hurts you again.' He dreaded to think how Wendy was treated while she was here. Wendy looked up at him in surprise.

'No one can leave Neverland without Peter's permission.' Wendy said. She carefully picked up her night-dress to avoid the twigs that were constantly trying to snag her.

'But I escaped Wendy. His shadow can get us home.' Bae tapped the coconut lightly. Wendy sighed and shook her head.

'No Bae you didn't escape. Peter let you go.' She told him. Bae stopped in his tracks.

'Why would he let me go?' He asked. Emma stopped alongside him, her eyes trained carefully on Wendy.

'He let you go because I asked him to.' Wendy said continuing to walk after the others.

'Wait Wendy, for what price?' Bae grabbed Wendy's shoulders and spun her round. 'You made a deal with him didn't you?' Bae bent down to look at her properly.

'No I didn't make a deal with him, I simply asked him to let you go and he did. He tricked you into leaving with his shadow because he didn't think you'd trust him if he just offered to let you leave.' Bae let go of her.

'That's it?' He asked her confused.

Not wanting to discuss Peter any further with Bae Wendy nodded her head and turned round running to catch up with the others leaving Bae and Emma behind. As she kept her eyes front she could hear Emma and Bae talking about her and Peter but she tried to block it out. They'd need another way off the island. She wondered if Peter's shadow really would work without his permission. She supposed it could be possible. Her thoughts trailed back to Peter at the treehouse. He had acted so weird after she'd woke up, she'd never seen him blush so furiously. She smiled as she pictured his red face as he tried to tell her how he'd broken the sleeping curse. Curiosity got the better of her. She caught up with Rumpelstiltskin and tugged shyly on his jacket.

'You gave me the apple didn't you?' She asked him quietly.

'Yes I did Deary.' Rumple turned to speak to her.

'Why?' She looked at him innocently. Rumple almost felt sorry to her.

'It was a test, to see if Pan would break the curse.' He replied. He saw Regina's shoulders tense in front of them. She was clearly listening and didn't appreicate their plan being explained.

'How did Peter break the curse?' Wendy bit her lip. She saw the corners of Rumple's mouth lift upwards slightly.

'Why true love's kiss of course.' Rumple saw the surprise in her face, her eyes widened. Wendy pictured Peter's flushered expression as he'd tried to explain that he'd kissed her. Wendy touched her lips gently. She smiled brightly. Peter Pan loved her. Lost in her thoughts she forgot to ask the most important question, why were they testing him?

Felix came to a stop. Brushing back a large branch Skull Rock appeared in view. They were nearly there.

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Keep your reviews coming, it's great to hear what you guys think.

I'm sorry some of the characters are rather quiet, there is just too many characters so I decided if they've nothing vital to say then they are silent in the background!

I'll update soon :)


	8. Almost There

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 8

The first impression of inside Skull Rock is that it looked very much like a cave except there was a small set of stone steps leading up to a place that no one could see. The steps were too small to hold more than one person at a time and the smoothness of the stone made it easy to slip. There was only the rough wall on one side that you could attempt to grip onto but if you were to fall, it would either be the painful trip back down the steps or most likely a trip into the deep cold water that took up most of the space inside Skull Rock. If you were lucky you might avoid the rocks that stuck out of the water like sharp teeth. It was not a comfortable fit for so many adults to stand on the small piece of earth at the bottom of the steps. Felix being the first to enter the cave walked over to the base of stairs. He bent over to grab a handful of sand and once he knew he had their attention he blew the sand over the first step revealing an invisible barrier.

'Pan has placed a protection barrier, not all of us will be able to cross.' He told them. 'Myself and those as powerful as him will be able to cross. Oh and Wendy of course.' He walked up a few steps.

'Wendy?' Bae asked. 'Why can she cross the barrier?' Felix raised an eyebrow.

'You don't know?' He laughed. Deciding he didn't have time to spill Pan's little secret he went with a simple lie. 'We're children, it doesn't work on children.'

'Well she's not going.' Bae said. Regina sneered at him, untouched by his concern for the girl's safety.

'Yes she is.' She hissed sparking an argument between the adults. Wendy watched as Snow and Emma took Bae's side arguing that Wendy would be of little help to them. Angered by their lack of faith Wendy frowned turning to the only adult who wasn't trying to speak over everyone else. Rumpelstiltskin stood on the second step past the barrier, he smiled and held out his hand. Without thinking Wendy took his hand and walked through the barrier. It took a few seconds for Bae to realise what had happened.

'Wendy?' He asked cautiously. 'Wendy come back through the barrier.' Waving his hand gesturing for her to come back through.

'No.' She said quietly. 'I want to help.' Rumple smiled at her bravery.

'I can assure you Bae she will be perfectly safe and I will get Henry back.' Rumple said as Regina walked through the barrier forcing Rumple and Wendy to move up a step.

'What about the rest of us?' Emma interrupted. 'There has to be a way round this spell?'

'I'm afraid Pan's spell is tied to the moon, as long as there is moonlight you wont be able to pass through.' Felix told her and began to climb the stairs, Rumple close behind him.

'I will be alright Bae,' Wendy said before following suit. 'I will help save your son.' _Without hurting Peter_ she thought.

The others had no choice but to watch as they slowly made their way up the steps and disappeared out of sight. Tink let out a huff before marching forward and promptly kicking the invisible barrier.

'This will never do.' She muttered to herself. She let out another huff. 'I lied.'

'What?' Emma asked. She folded her arms, her temper rising.

'I lied. I do have magic and I have an idea, Emma I think we can break this barrier.'

Author's Note

Hey, hope you liked this chapter. I have to admit I struggled writing this chapter because I really want to write the next one, so stay tuned. :D Thanks for the reviews I love hearing what you think :D


	9. Heart for a Heart

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 9

Henry pulled out his glowing heart and handed it to Peter. There was a soft golden light surrounding the heart causing Peter to pause and look at it fascinated.

'What now?' Henry asked. Pan glanced back up at Henry and then back to the heart. Now he had to take out his own heart and replace it with Henry's. Pan didn't answer the question. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and slowly moved his hand up his chest stopping where his heart lay.

'Stop!' Regina's voice echoed through the stone room. Pan opened his eyes to find Felix and Regina standing at the far side of the room, Rumple behind them, one hand clamped over Wendy's mouth, the other wrapped around her waist. Wendy suspected she was being led into a trap the moment she crossed the barrier but she didn't expect this. Regina was holding her heart.

'Give Henry back his heart or I will crush your dear Wendy's.' Regina said coldly.

'Mom! What are you doing?' Henry shouted. 'Give Wendy her heart back! Pan needs my heart to save magic.'

'No Henry, Pan is using you to save himself. If he takes your heart you will die.' Rumple told him. Peter remained motionless his eyes trained on Wendy's heart.

'A heart for a heart Pan, your choice.' Regina said squeezing Wendy's heart slightly. Wendy's scream was muffled by Rumple's hand. Rumple decided to let her go, allowing her to drop to the floor clutching her chest where her heart should be. Peter instantly took a step towards her, his mind racing. Regina gave it another squeeze resulting in another painful scream.

'Stop it. Mom please.' Henry pleaded.

'I'm sorry Henry this is the way it has to be.' Regina told him, squeezing the heart again. Wendy felt like her couldn't breathe it hurt so much.

Peter didn't recognize his voice as he choked out 'Stop.' With a bit more force he repeated himself. 'Stop.' Another scream came out but this time it came from Henry. Without realizing Pan was squeezing Henry's heart. Panicking slightly at the effect he'd caused he released his grip.

'What will it be Pan?' Rumple asked him carefully. He had pulled out Pandora's Box and one hand was now resting on the lid.

'How do I know you will keep your word?' Pan asked carefully considering his options.

'How about you give both hearts to me?' Felix piped up. Pan suddenly remembered him standing there.

'Felix, why are you even here?' Pan asked annoyed. He was not having a good day.

'They had Wendy; I assumed you'd want me to make sure they didn't hurt her. I only want to help Pan. Give me Henry's heart, Regina gives me Wendy's and you both walk away to fight another day.' Felix walked over to Regina. 'If you please?' He asked her extending his hand out to her.

'And why would I trust you?' Regina asked.

'Because I'm your only option to safely get Henry back.' Felix said plainly. As Regina gave him Wendy's heart, Wendy managed to choke out a no. Felix casually walked across the room to Peter, blocking his view of Wendy. Peter didn't like the feeling he had when he no longer had Wendy in plain sight but he dared not move, Rumple was still close enough to kill her and there was no way he could get to her in time to stop him.

'We will find another way.' Felix said quietly. Pan looked down at Henry's glowing heart, Felix was right he'd just have get Henry's heart later. He still had time. Slowly Peter handed over Henry's heart. Felix smiled cruelly and stepped to the side allowing Peter to see Wendy before he crushed her heart.

Author's Comments

DON'T KILL ME! I left clues, there's a happy ending in here somewhere I promise. Please review I really appreciate your comments.

P.S please don't kill me till you've at least read the next chapter. I will update asap.


	10. Broken

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 10

Everything seemed to slow down. Peter had locked eyes with Wendy the moment she died. The look of pain on her face would haunt him forever. He didn't realize that he'd screamed as he ran to her side, he couldn't see anything else going on around him. He missed Felix promptly ripping own his own heart and replacing it with Henrys. He didn't notice Henry fall to the floor or Regina screaming for him. Felix had took flight not stopping even to savour his victory, just flew away like he'd been flying his entire life. Peter had no idea the other adults had found a way up just in time to witness Felix's betrayal or that Emma and Bae had raced over to Henry's still body. There was a lot of shouting and crying but Pan couldn't hear any of it. He didn't even know he was sobbing uncontrollably.

'Please wake up, please,' Peter shook her. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' He barely felt Tink kneeling down next to him, her hand rubbing his back gently in circles. She didn't say anything at first, she didn't need to. She just sat there letting him cry.

Rumple had gone to lift the lid of Pandora's Box but Snow's hand fell on top of his.

'That's enough, no matter what he's done, he's still just a child.' She reminded him.

'He's still breathing.' Emma announced. 'How is that possible?' She placed her ear to where Henry's heart should be. There was no heartbeat.

'Maybe it's because his heart still beating, maybe there is a chance we can save him if we get his heart back?' Hook suggested kneeling next to Emma. 'We just need to find Felix.'

Bae practically ran over to Pan, grabbing his shoulders he forced Peter to turn to him. 'Where would Felix go?' He asked 'Pan, where would he go?'

'Please come back.' He whispered. 'Please.' Pan pleaded. Tink gently pulled him to her. Peter curled up into her like a lost child, his tears had dried up but he was clearly in a state of shock.

'He cannot help you. Move Henry to my tree house and we will search the island, I will get the lost boys to help you.' Tink said. 'We will find Felix, if he's still on the island.' Bae nodded his head. Pan was in no state to do anything, they would have to find Felix themselves. He noticed how small Peter suddenly seemed. He now understood why Wendy had been kept here for as long as she had. He looked at Wendy sadly and slowly as not to startle Peter, Bae gently closed Wendy's eyes before slowly getting up.

Tinkerbell waited for them all to leave rocking Peter back and forth. It scared her to see him like this. Peter Pan was a someone people feared, even the Dark One was wary of him. Yet here he was completely broken.

'Why did he do this?' Peter finally managed to choke out. 'Why?' His eyes still focused on Wendy.

'I think he saw it as revenge. It was because of her that he had to wait over a hundred years to find Henry.' She told him. Peter untangled himself from her hold to look at her. Tink was amazed at just how young he looked his eyes big, watery and bloodshot.

'I, I don't understand.' He sniffed.

'Well I have come to learn that there is no such thing as the truest believer. There can be more than one true believer Peter. You are a true believer and Felix originally came here to take your heart.' Tinkerbell watched him closely as he tried to process the information.

'Then why didn't he?' He asked. Peter's eyes were welling up again, fresh tears were beginning to form.

'Because you can't just take a true believer's heart it has to be given and you'd already given your heart to someone else.' Tinkerbell couldn't bring herself to say Wendy's name. 'He couldn't have your heart.'

'So I'm not dying?' Peter asked.

'No Peter your not dying, your magic has been fading because Felix made you doubt yourself.'

'You should go.' He whispered. 'I need you to go now.' Tinkerbell understood and gently got up, her legs heavy from sitting down for so long. She didn't need to say anything but as she reached the steps she turned back to look at him.

'You know the great Peter Pan wouldn't of let a silly thing like death stop him from rescuing someone he loved.' She hoped it would be enough and promptly disappeared down the stairs.

Peter couldn't stop the fresh tears streaming down his face. He didn't understand why Tink would tease him like that. He couldn't save her. Pan's head was pounding, he felt emotionally exhausted.

'I told you not to get caught.' He muttered. 'I told you.' He sniffed again. He gripped her cold hand in both his own. 'I don't understand Wendy. Why do people love when it hurts like this?' He let out a choked sob. 'Why would you give your heart to someone just to...' He stopped. He wiped the tears from his face with his arm. An idea forming in his mind. It could work. He had enough magic to pull it off. Taking a deep breath Peter placed his hand over his chest and ripped out his heart.

Peter stared at it for a moment, still beating rapidly in his hand. There was a slight golden glow around his heart, not as bright as Henry's but it was there. He also saw the thick black vein that ran through his heart, at least his whole heart wasn't completely black he reasoned. He took another deep breath.

'Please let this work.' He prayed before pushing his heart into Wendy's chest.

Author's Note

See now aren't you glad you didn't kill me? Please review I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter. I felt awful making Peter go through this, I'm so mean to him and yet I really do love him. I'll update asap :D


	11. Beating Heart

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 11

For the second time that day Wendy Darling's eyes fluttered open to find a distressed Peter staring back at her. This time he barely gave her chance to breathe before she was pulled quite fiercely into his arms. Peter hugged her tightly.

'Oh thank God it worked.' He whispered. 'It worked.' Wendy felt his grip loosen as he moved so he could see her face. He didn't give her much room though, she was still very much stuck in his arms and his face was only inches away from hers. She took in his red tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Peter's appearance scared her.

'Peter have you been crying?' He sucked in his breath and froze as she carefully raised her hand to stroke his damp cheek. He took a second before he found his voice.

'No.' He lied with as much conviction as he could manage. Peter grasped her hand in his and moved it away from his face. Wendy glanced around the empty room.

'Peter what happened?' She asked him, his smile faded.

'You died Wendy. Felix crushed your heart, took Henry's and flew away… I think.' He pondered on the last bit, he hadn't really cared what was going on around him after Wendy had fallen lifelessly onto the floor. Wendy looked taken back. She certainly couldn't have died? Her brows furrowed.

'But Peter if he crushed my heart then how am I here?' She watched as his face reddened, the tips of his ears burning. She tried to resist smiling at his adorably embarrassed face.

'Well I, I gave you mine.' He scratched his head. 'I pretty sure I have enough magic to live without my heart inside me and I thought since...' He paused and glanced nervously away from her. 'I thought since it belonged to you anyway maybe it would keep you alive.' Wendy smiled. That was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard, and for it to of come from Peter was even sweeter.

'But at what price?' She asked remembering that nothing was ever simple when it came to magic. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know, but as long as your alive and were together then I don't care. Its a price I'm willing to pay.' He wasn't bothered, the price was something he could deal with later.

'Oh Peter.' She said wrapping her free arm around him. She buried her head in his chest and cuddled into him. Peter placed his head on top of hers. They didn't say anything for a long time, they just sat there content to be in each other's arms. Eventually Wendy muttered. 'Peter we need to stop Felix.'

'I know.' He replied. Peter didn't let go of her hand as he got up, pulling her up with him. She found herself pressed up against his chest. His eyes bore into hers. They got lost again in each other's presence and it was a while before Peter broke away from her, coldness replacing his warmth. Wendy shivered at the loss of heat.

'You stay here Wendy, I'm going to finish this.' He told her. Wendy immediately grabbed onto his arm.

'Don't you dare leave me here Peter.' She said determined not to be left behind again.

'Wendy Darling, you have technically died twice today and you are only alive because of me. I do not need to worry about having to save you again.' Peter drawled out the last word.

'Why Peter, technically is a big word for you.' Wendy couldn't help but mock him. Peter faltered.

'Did I use it right?' He asked quietly.

'Yes Peter.'

'Good.' He grinned. 'Now then, what was I saying?'

'I believe you were in the middle of insulting me.' Wendy's smile dropped.

'I am not insulting you. I'm just telling you the truth. I can't ever let you get hurt again.' He shortened the distance between them. 'Especially now you have my heart. You're going to have to take better care of it than you did with your own.' He playfully scolded her. Wendy scowled at him, not impressed with his attempt at humour.

'Peter am I not safer if I'm with you? As I recall both times I have been in danger is because you weren't there.' She knew playing on his ego would be the way to get what she wanted.

'Fine, but if you get yourself in trouble again, I'm putting you back in your cage.' He warned dangerously.

Wendy stepped away from him, her face thundering.

'Peter Pan if you put me back in that cage then I swear I will tear your heart out.' She spat. Pan frowned at her, closing the gap she was trying to create. She took another step back and felt the cool stone behind her. She saw Peter's victory grin as he trapped her between him and the wall. He pressed himself up against her.

'You will do no such thing.' He hissed. Wendy glared at him with as much courage as she could muster. This was the Peter she was used to.

'Yes I will. I don't belong to you Peter. You can't keep me locked up forever.' Wendy squirmed against him. Peter swallowed hard, Wendy was unintentionally rubbing herself against him, determined to wiggle her way out from under him.

'Yes you do. You are mine.' He said possessively. She wasn't looking at him anymore, unshed tears blurring her vision.

'Just as I am yours.' He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear lobe. Wendy stopped dead, unsure she'd heard him right. Peter wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when she stopped moving against him.

'So I could put you in a cage?' Wendy pouted. Pan laughed.

'You could try.' He smirked, his breath caused her to shudder. Letting out another laugh he stepped back. Holding out his hand he gestured for her to take it.

'Shall we?' He asked her.

'What are you going to do with Felix?' Wendy asked him quietly, taking his hand.

'I'm going to kill him of course.' He replied far to happily for Wendy's liking.

Author's Note

Ok so first of all, whew Wendy is alright. I really hope your enjoying my story, I am getting carried away with it now. Originally it was only going to be about three chapters long! Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading your comments, you inspire me to write more :D


	12. The Red Camp

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 12

There was something different about Neverland. The moment Wendy left Skull Rock she could feel it. The air felt colder, crisper. She tried to ignore it but soon she started to notice that a misty cloud of air was leaving her lips. Wendy looked at Peter catching his stern face. He was lost in thought. They were walking along a small dirt trail that would lead them to the lost boy's camp. Wendy had insisted they walked, not wanting to be dragged along in the air or carried in his arms. She was still mad at him for treating her like a burden. Annoyed at her stubbornness Peter had kept a firm grip of her hand and silently led her through the jungle. As they walked the branches moved out of their way, whether moved by Peter's magic or by the plants themselves she didn't know but they were moving slower and slower until eventually they stopped moving altogether causing Peter to walk quite forcefully into a thick branch, Wendy narrowly avoiding the same fate. He swore quite loudly and letting go of her hand he cupped his nose.

'Are you alright?' Wendy asked, giggling. He shot daggers at her with his watery eyes.

'I'm fine.' He muttered. Gently Wendy pried away his hands and carefully pressed her fingers lightly across his nose. Hissing Peter swatted her fingers away and took a step back.

'Ow.'

'Oh it doesn't hurt that much. Don't be such a baby.' She teased earning herself another death glare. She took a step towards him secretly pleased when he took another step back. 'Let me have a look at it.'

'No.' He pouted cupping his nose again. 'It's fine.' Wendy let out a shiver. For the first time in over a century Wendy was cold. Peter watched her as she subconsciously rubbed her arms. In one fluid movement Peter swept Wendy into his arms.

'Put me down.' She shrieked smacking his chest where his heart once lay before grasping tightly to his shirt. Scowling Peter ignored her and flew up into the air and out of the reach of the traitorous tree life. Once they were high enough Peter stopped in midair so he could see the changes in Neverland more clearly. Wendy heard the growl emit from his chest, the cold forcing her to nestle into him. She gasped as something cold landed on her arm. Snow.

'Peter what's happening?' She asked.

Peter's face looked murderous. 'That traitor!' He spat. 'That dung headed, mother loving, snot dripping..'

'Peter!'Wendy cried. 'Language!' Peter glared back at her.

'He's changing Neverland.' He growled.

'What? Why that horrid codfish.' She said, her disapproving face causing Peter to laugh.

'Wendy! Language! And from a young lady too.' He grinned. Wendy's face instantly flushed and she looked away from him. 'I'm quite proud of you Wendy, you even used my favourite insult.' His grin only widened as she sulked silently. He began to fly in the direction of the camp. As they flew it gradually started to get colder causing Peter to fly lower and lower until he was forced to land.

'The air up there is getting too cold to fly.' He thought out loud. 'He's done that on purpose.' Not as gently as he should have Peter practically dropped Wendy on the ground. With a light cry she straightened herself and threw Peter a dirty look. Unaware that he'd done anything wrong Peter started walking, pushing the branches back rather sharply as he passed and not even thinking to hold them out for Wendy. Annoyed Wendy said nothing, following behind him as close as she could without being hit by a branch returning to its natural place.

The camp was not as Peter expected. Snowflakes were starting to fall more steadily sprinkling the ground in a thin white coat. Catching sight of it first Peter swung round and immediately covered Wendy's eyes.

'Don't look.' He told her as she tried to pry his hands away from her face.

'What? Why?' Panic bubbled in her throat. Peter looked back to the camp and then back at Wendy, conflicted he moved his face close to hers and decided to move his hands away from her eyes placing them on either side of her cheeks. Wendy was startled to find him so close.

'Just stay here Wendy. I'm going to check it out.' He waited for her to nod her head before he turned his attention back to the camp. Cautiously dagger in hand Peter walked up to the burnt out fire. There were logs positioned around it for sitting. Peter knelt down beside a log that was stained red. Using two fingers he pressed them to the wood before examining his fingers now covered in the red substance. It was blood. The snow was beginning to cover it but the blood was everywhere. The snow was already covering the small blood trail that was leading away from the camp. Peter would be unable to track it now. Overall he decided there was enough blood splattered around for it to of come from more than just one person but there was no sign of anyone. A sharp gasp from behind caused him to turn back to Wendy. Her eyes were wide as she pointed to something, her other hand covering her mouth. Wendy staggered forwards.

'Stay where you are Wendy.' Peter warned before moving to see what she'd found. Half hidden in a bush was a young boy's leg. Moving quickly Peter went to get a better look.

'Is he?' Wendy choked out. 'Is he dead?' Peter moved back to her and pulled her into him, shielding her view.

'Wendy, the first thing Felix will have done is taken care of the lost boys.' He whispered. Wendy let out a sob.

'All of them?' She whispered. Peter sighed, not completely sure how to comfort her.

'I don't know, there is blood everywhere but only one body, they could have escaped. As powerful as Felix is, he couldn't have taken them all on at the same time. My boys know how to defend themselves.' Peter tried to sound confident but he wasn't sure if they could have survived against Felix. Wendy shuddered against him. As long as she believed him then that was all that mattered for the moment.

'Come on, we should probably find Tink.' He suggested. Wiping her eyes Wendy nodded. Hopefully Tinkerbell would have more information.

Author's Notes.

Ahhhhh I really didn't want to hurt the lost boys but they would be Felix's first target after leaving Skull Rock. I'm really making Felix public enemy number one aren't I? Not sure on the lost boys fate, can't bring myself to kill them all :/ especially not the ones we know and love. Stay tuned I will update again soon :D

P.S

I am loving your reviews, thank you so much.

Pizza-loving Booklion, Happy birthday I hope you had a great day :D

Daizels, this is your reminder!

Everyone else, thank you so much please keep reviewing you all make my day :D


	13. A Mother's Kiss

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 13

'Peter!' 'Mother!' Two identical voices shouted before launching themselves at Peter and Wendy. They'd just walked into the clearing by Tink's tree house to find the adults surrounding a large fire, a strange dome covered the area allowing people through it but stopping the snow from falling to the ground. Most likely one of Rumples creations. The twins saw them before anyone else. Wendy relieved that they were alright hugged the small boy tightly, Peter however had his hands up in the air unsure what to do with the other boy who had firmly attached himself to his waist.

'Wendy?' Bae walked towards her, an uncertain smile spread across his face. She looked at him, and gave him a dazzling smile. 'But how?' His question directed at Peter who shrugged his shoulders.

'What you really think something as silly as death would stop me from getting what I wanted?' He replied stubbornly. He caught Tink's smirk at the use of his words. Bae frowned at him.

'For what price?' He asked, looking back and forth at them. 'Wendy, what was the price?' He was glad to see her alive but where magic was involved, sometimes it was better to stay dead.

'That is none of your business.' Pan growled.

'Why are you even here Pan?' Bae spat.

'For the moment we are all on the same side. I want Felix dead, and you want Henry's heart back. I'd of thought you would be glad to see me.' He turned his attention back to the twins missing the pleading look Wendy gave Bae to be quiet. Prying himself away from the boys arms Peter bent down to look at him closely. The boy looked terrified. A thin cut travelled down his cheek. Wendy pulled the other boy so that he was standing next to his brother, keeping his small hands enclosed in hers.

'What happened?' Peter asked them. The adults were watching keenly, the twins had barely spoken to any of them and they desperately wanted to know what had happened.

'It was scary, we, tried.'

'To be brave, really we did.' They spoke in broken sentences, they're voices overlapped each others slightly, sometimes finishing the other's sentence, sometimes speaking in unison.

'Felix came into the camp.'

'He said you were weak.'

'And that you had abandoned us.'

'He gave us a choice.'

'We had to pick a side.'

The twins stopped for a moment sharing a look before continuing.

'He's our family.'

'But so are you.'

'Everyone was shouting, choosing.'

'And then the fighting started.'

'We ran away.' The other twin smacked his brother on the head.

'We went to get help.' He corrected him.

'There was a lot of running, we weren't the only ones who ran.'

'To get help.'

'Felix was too strong.'

'He looked like a madman.'

Wendy pulled them both into a hug. Peter rolled his eyes. Wendy pulled away and examined them carefully.

'You were very brave and you did the right thing coming to find Peter. Are you hurt?'

'I hurt my hand.' One of the twins held his hand up, a small cut on his finger was bright with blood. Smiling Wendy gently pressed her lips to the cut and kissed it.

'There, is that better?' She asked. The twin nodded.

'I hurt my head.' The other twin pushed his brother out of the way. Giggling Wendy gently kissed the cut along his face. Peter scowled at the caring attention she was giving them. A sudden urge to pull her away from them was overwhelming, the urge to capture her lips with his own even more so. Sulking that he could do neither he stormed off into the white wilderness.

'Peter, where are you going?' Wendy called after him.

'Let him go Deary, he will come back.' Rumple sent her a chilling smile. Snow patted the log next to her.

'Come sit with me.' She said, her smile genuine. Wendy moved over to the log, the twins close behind her. She gingerly sat down, aware that Bae and Tink were watching her closely.

'How is Henry?' Wendy asked, biting her lower lip.

'He's still breathing. Emma and Regina are with him now.' Snow looked out at the sky. 'It's getting dark and with the island changing, we're going to have to stay here until morning. How are you?' Wendy recognised the worried look in Snow's eyes.

'You remind me of my mother.' Wendy told her. 'I'm alright. It has been an odd couple of days.' Snow laughed gently.

'You can say that again. Are you cold?' Wendy shook her head although her whole body was shaking.

'Here.' Bae said handing her one of Tink's blankets. The moment Wendy touched it, a cape appeared around her neck. It was was a deep blue complete with a hood, the inside was made from white fur. Amazed Wendy stood up and spun round, taking in the capes beauty. Bae took back the blanket and sat back down. He couldn't decide if he was pleased that he could get under Pan's skin so easily.

Sitting back down Wendy wrapped the cape firmly around her. She sat staring quietly in the fire. The adults lost in their own conversations. The lost boys were sat on the floor next to the log she sat on, completely exhausted they fell asleep on each other. Snow got up to check on Emma and Henry, Wendy watched as she disappeared up the tree. Tink promptly sat down beside her making Wendy jump at the sudden appearance.

'I'm glad to see Peter is more himself.' She started speaking quietly. 'You ever put him through something like that again and you will wish you'd stayed dead.' She smiled sweetly but the dangerous under current in her words rang clearly. Wendy nodded her head, biting her lip. Getting back up Tink walked over to talk to Hook. Wendy returned her gaze to the fire. She stayed like that for a long time, just staring, lost in her own thoughts. After a while she felt her eyes closing.

'You should lie down if your going to sleep.' Peter's voice made her jump.

'I'm not sleeping.' She said yawning 'I'm not tired.' Peter sat down next to her. 'Where did you go?'

'Not far.' He replied. He frowned at the dazed look on her face. 'You need to sleep.'

'No.' Wendy's eyes widen with fear. 'I don't want to go to sleep.' Peter watched her puzzled. Letting out another yawn Wendy looked around noticing everyone else was asleep, except for Hook who was casually sharpening his hook, and Rumple who was watching the fire die out.

'Thank you.' She said glancing back at Peter she wrapped her arms under her cape.

'For what?' He muttered.

'For the cape.' Wendy shuffled closer to him.

'I don't know what your talking about.' Peter didn't move. She watched him for a moment, he was clearly sulking but she had no idea why.

'Who else would know to create me a cape in my favourite colour?' She teased. 'Of course why I couldn't of had a warmer dress instead of my night gown.'

'I like your night gown.' Peter smirked. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. 'We really should get some sleep.' A fur blanket appeared in front of them in a purple smoke, Peter led down and looked up at Wendy he motioned for her to join him. A small smile graced her lips but she shook her head.

'I'm really not tired Peter.'

'Then just lay here next to me.' Peter mumbled. Sighing Wendy moved onto the blanket, keeping as far away from Peter as she could and looked up at the stars.

'They're strange children.' Rumple said. Hook agreed wholeheartedly.

Author's Notes.

I couldn't do it! I couldn't kill all the Lost Boys! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I do listen and adjust my story accordingly and hopefully keep you all happy. Please keep reviewing I love reading them.

We all know what is going to happen to Wendy when she falls asleep, very excited to write the next chapter.

:D


	14. Playing With Fire

Chapter 14

The fire swirled around her. The heat was unbearable making it hard for her to breathe. Panicked Wendy looked around for a way out. The room was blood red, but with the fire raging from everywhere she couldn't make out any further details. There wasn't any doors or windows that she could see. At the other side of the room she could just make out a shadowed figure. Someone was here with her.

'Hello? Can you hear me?' She shouted not entirely certain she wanted the attention of the other person. The shadowed figure moved in her direction, flames rose up in-between them keeping them separated. Wendy couldn't see them anymore. She bit back a sob. Now was not the time to cry she scolded herself. The fire flickered and without warning was brushed to the sides, the shadowy figure crossed where the fire had been and stopped in front of her surprised.

'Felix?' She whispered. Her eyes widened. Felix smiled cruelly.

'Well would you look at that. Even in death I can't escape you.' He walked towards her, his long legs quickly shortening the distance between them. Glancing behind her Wendy realized she had no place to go. He stopped a little too close to her for comfort. She flinched as he reached out and twirled a piece of hair between his fingers. Bringing her hair to his face, he took a deep breath taking in her scent.

'I can understand why he fell for you.' He muttered. Wendy closed her eyes tightly. It had to be a dream she told herself but she knew it wasn't, this was the place the sleeping curse had sent her. Felix leaned in closer, having to duck slightly so he could be at her eye level. 'You are so beautiful.' He breathed. Wendy found that words where stuck in her throat. She was paralyzed by his eyes. His eyes trailed down her face, his hands ran down her waist.

'I have to admit, there are so many ways I could have destroyed you and your precious Peter Pan.' His grip on her waist tightened. 'It is such a pity I had to give you such a quick death.'

Wendy managed to turn her head in time to avoid his kiss, her body bolted into action. Swiftly Wendy knead him hard in-between his legs. Felix yelled out in surprise, letting go he fell to the ground in pain. Wendy moved away from him desperate to find a way out. The flames rose up around her closing her in. Felix was too fast for her, able to will the flames wherever he wished he cornered her again. With a look of fury Felix grabbed Wendy, spinning her round so that her back was tightly pressed against his chest. He had his arm firmly across her chest trapping her arms, the other tightly gripping her thigh.

'Tut tut Wendy, you've always been so much more accommodating in my dreams.' He said in her ear. She felt sick as she felt something hard pressing against her. 'Come now, wont you play with me?' He asked tenderly. His hand pulled her night gown up slightly and ducked his hand under so that he could feel the soft skin of her leg.

'No.' Wendy shouted finding her voice. 'Let me go.' She struggled against him. He held her tighter.

'Play with me Wendy. I promise it will be the best game you've ever played.' He bit her neck causing her to yell out.

'Let me go!.' Wendy gritted her teeth and threw her head back smacking her head against his nose. Refusing to Let go of her again Felix gave an angry roar before pulling her arm out towards the fire.

'Oh Wendy, there are so many things I would of enjoyed doing to you.' He smirked 'There are so many things worse than death.' Wendy screamed as he shoved her arm in the fire, chuckling to himself when what he thought was the figment of his imagination disappeared.

* * *

Wendy woke up screaming. She was covered in a cold sweat, heart racing. Peter was panicking next to her, Bae and Snow on the other side. The twins sat at her feet, fear and worry etched on their faces.

'It's ok.' Snow told her 'You're alright.' Wendy burst into tears.

'I was back in the room of fire, I couldn't get out.' She cried hysterically. Surprised Snow and Bae looked at each other before looking at Peter and then back to Wendy.

'Wendy have you been under a sleeping curse?' Snow asked her gently. Wendy nodded her head. 'What happened when you were there?'

'It was just a dream.' Peter said earning a stern look from Bae.

'No it isn't.' Snow replied. 'Those who are put under a sleeping curse are sent to another place. After waking from the curse, sleeping can force them back to there.'

'Am I going to go back there every time I go to sleep?' Wendy asked, trembling.

'No, not every time you sleep.' Snow said.

'Felix, he was there.' She whispered closing her eyes tightly.

'Felix? But, how?' Snow looked at Bae who looked just as puzzled.

'Henry.' Rumple interrupted 'Felix has his heart and Henry has been under the sleeping curse.'

'So like a side effect?' Bae said. Peter watched annoyed as the adults fussed over his Wendy. He felt pushed out, he wanted to help her but Snow had taken over. He frowned as Snow calmed her down, soothing her worries, mothering her.

'Did Felix hurt you?' Snow watched as Wendy's eyes widened as she remembered the sickening feeling of him pressing her against arm throbbed. Looking down fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she saw the burns across her arm. She panicked at the sight of them.

'He, he.' She couldn't say it, not with Peter next to her.

'What did he do?' Peter demanded causing her to cry harder. Snow got to her feet and pulled Wendy up.

'Come on let's go into the tree house and get you cleaned up.' Snow walked her over to the ladder; Peter got up to follow but was stopped by Bae.

'It's a girl thing, let her go.' Bae told him. Peter scowled and stormed off into the frosted woods, the twins close behind.

* * *

Snow had waited for Emma and Regina to leave before she asked Wendy to tell her everything that had happened. She waited patiently as Wendy struggled to tell her the details. Wrapping her arms around the small girl, Snow let her cry freely. There wasn't much space up there; Regina had created a bed to put Henry in. It was far too big for such a small room. Tinkerbell had not been pleased. So the two of them were sat on the floor in the corner. Snow was relieved to learn Felix hadn't been able to do too much damage. Gently she bandaged Wendy's arm the best she could, listening to Wendy as she described some of the more embarrassing moments between her and Felix.

A small puff of purple smoke billowed next to them revealing a small frosted acorn. Wendy gave a weak smile as she picked it up.

'It's from Peter.' She explained. She clutched it close to her chest. Snow watched as Wendy hugged it like it was the greatest gift she'd ever received. There was a secret message in there, a lovers message.

'Does he often give you gifts?' Snow asked her. Wendy nodded. 'He's very protective of you.' Wendy nodded again.

'He tries to be a good person, but he can be such a wicked boy.' Wendy whispered. Burning with curiosity Snow couldn't help but ask.

'Wendy has Peter ever tried to, play the kind of game Felix wanted you to play.' Snow felt relieved at the shocked look on Wendy's face.

'No. No one has.' She answered. 'Can I go back down now?'

'Of course.' Snow said and watched the girl leave.

* * *

Wendy found him with his eyes closed. He was sat cross legged against a tree not far from the camp. The twins were cuddled up next to each other by the tree opposite. He cracked open one eye and watched her approach him.

'I can't hang around these adults any longer.' He muttered. Wendy sat down next to him, adjusting her cape around her so it covered her completely.

'Are you not cold?' She asked. Peter scoffed.

'No.' Opening his eyes again he stared at her. His eyes drifted to her burnt arm.

'Does it hurt?' He asked her. He shuffled closer to her. Wendy nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment willing the memory to go away. Peter unwrapped the bandage to get a proper look. He looked at the sleeping twins and back to her arm before swiftly moved his hand over the burns making them disappear. 'There.' Nervously he brought her arm to his lips and kissed her skin gently. 'All better.' He grinned. Wendy smiled at him shyly. He reached out to move her hair behind her ear making her jump back before he could touch her. Frowning he looked at the fear in her eyes, and then with more force he pulled her hair back revealing a bruised bite mark on her neck.

* * *

Author's Note.

Eeeeeek! I feel bad for Wendy I feel that I'm putting her through so much. They do look in their teens, Felix looks at least between 16-18 so I don't think their thoughts would be completely innocent when it involves the opposite sex. This is probably as dark as it will get on that particular subject though, I prefer Wendy and Peter being on the verge of that type of stuff, curious but still not quite ready to go that far and I really don't want Felix taking anything she isn't willing to give.

And now there is Peter's reaction to what Felix has tried to do (because killing her wasn't bad enough!)

Thank you so much for your reviews, keep them coming I really do love reading them and any advice on how I can improve my writing skills would be most appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.

:)


	15. Mixed Feelings

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 15

'What else did he do?' Peter's voice was cold, laced with pure fury. Frightened Wendy tried to move away from him but he had a tight grip on her arm. 'What else did he do?' He repeated.

'Nothing, he didn't do anything else.' She cried out trying to wretch her arm back. 'Peter your hurting me.' Hitting his chest with her other hand she tried to get up but was pulled quite forcefully back down. Peter grabbed her hair pulling her head back so he could examine the rest of her throat. His eyes were dark as they moved from her neck to her collarbone, carefully looking as far as her night dress would allow. He glanced at her bare feet, his eyes trailed up her legs. In the awkward position Wendy had found herself in she closed her eyes and prayed her night dress hadn't ridden up too much in her attempt to free herself. She wasn't so lucky. Peter's keen eyes saw the tiniest part of a bruise hiding under her gown just above her knee. Not thinking Peter hastily pulled her dress up to find a black and purple hand print forming on her thigh. Blushing furiously Wendy tried to move her dress down but Peter's fingers were already tracing the outline of the bruise.

'Why would you try to hide this from me?' Peter whispered. His anger had disappeared for the moment and was replaced with a hurt look.

'Peter, please.' Wendy begged casting a look at the sleeping twins. She didn't know how they'd managed to stay asleep but she was thankful they had. She placed her hand over his, which froze as soon as she touched him and refused to move as she gently tried to pry it from her leg.

'Please just stop.' She knew there were other bruises she could feel the one along her waist, she couldn't bear it if Peter insisted of checking her more thoroughly for marks. Peter stared at her a mix of emotions ran through him.

'Did you like it?' The coldness in his voice caused a shiver to go through her, His eyes bore into hers. She wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him right, it certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

'What?' She whispered in disbelief. Peter scowled at her.

'Did you enjoy him touching you?' His grip on her arm tightened.

'No. I did not.' Wendy looked at him furiously. She threw his hand off her thigh and wrenching her arm free she tried to scramble to her feet. Peter tackled her back down and ended up on top her. 'No.' Wendy struggled underneath him.

'Do you like it when I touch you?' He whispered in her ear, moving his hand to stroke her neck a little too harshly.

'You are unbelievable.' She muttered refusing to look at him.

'I don't hear a no.' He nuzzled her hair.

'Is this what you need Peter? Are you that insecure?' She scolded him.

'I am not insecure.' He sat up effectively straddling her while he sulked. Wendy sighed irritated. She couldn't keep up with his sudden mood swings. 'I just don't like people touching what is mine.' At that Wendy bucked her hips trying to throw him off. Surprised Peter fell back forwards, his nose bumping against hers, not the effect she wanted. Amused he grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head.

'You know I could always kiss them better?' He smirked. Wendy scowled at him but couldn't help the heat rising in her cheeks as she pictured Peter kissing her. Peter's grin widened at how cute she looked.

'Don't you dare try and kiss me Pan.' Wendy tried to sound angry but it didn't come across as well as she'd of liked.

'Then what would you have me do Wendy?' He said seriously, his breath felt warm against her lips.

'Nothing, I don't want anything from you.' She told him. Wendy saw the hurt in his eyes. The sound of the twins stirring made Peter jump off her, Wendy noticed the uncomfortable face he pulled as he straightened his wrinkled clothes and cleared his throat. It was now light enough to start making tracks. The twins yawned drawing Wendy's attention to them. She smiled noticing the fur clothing they were wearing.

'You do look after your boys.' She said all anger towards him forgotten. Peter shrugged annoyed.

'Well they're no good to me if they died from the cold.' He muttered his eyes cast down. The twins got up, one of them slipping as he tried to stand, his brother clumsily tried helped him and once they were both right, together they saluted Peter.

'Ready for action.' They said together. Pan looked them over thoughtfully. 'Alright let's go take down Felix.' He ignored Wendy and strode away, the twins in tow. Wendy ran in front of him stopping him.

'But, what about the others? Peter you can't go up against Felix by yourself.' Wendy told him. Peter's face thundered.

'You don't think I can win?' He asked dangerously. Wendy bit her lip.

'That's not what I meant.' Wendy's mind was whirling. 'I just meant that...'

'I know what you meant.' He spat. 'Goodbye Wendy, go back to your stupid adults.' With that he disappeared with the twins leaving her alone in the woods.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I've tried to bring back some of the darker moody side of Peter, I hope it worked.

Let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much for all your reviews, keep them coming I love reading them :) xxx


	16. Side Effects

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 16

Wendy could feel a pain in her chest as she walked back to the adults. She was angry and upset and generally confused about all the emotions running through her. She was distraught about what happened with Felix, annoyed at Peter's less than sympathetic reaction and confused because she had an overwhelming desire to hurt someone and not anyone in particular, she just wanted to cause someone physical pain and that feeling terrified her. Peter's heart began to feel as though it was burning inside her chest and as she walked she started to feel dizzy. The adults saw her coming and watched in alarm as she barely managed to get to the nearby log that sat next to the fire before her world went fuzzy and she blacked out.

* * *

Wendy knew where she was before she even opened her eyes. The heat prickled against her skin. The room was no different from the last time she saw it except this time there was no sign of Felix. The flames roared around her, the sound was deafening. Feeling frustrated Wendy threw her hands up and scowled.

'I have had enough!' She shouted. Addressing the flames like it was an individual person she ranted spinning round as she talked. 'I don't have time to be trapped in this stupid place. I am fed up being the one who always needs to be saved. I am not helpless.' The flames almost appeared to back down as she angrily waved her arms about. One flame she decided had flickered nervously and so she walked up to it so closely the heat was stifling. 'Don't even think about burning me.' She hissed. The flame shrunk as she stared at it, her eyes narrowed and then it disappeared. With a strange sense of satisfaction she looked at the flames around her, they weren't scary as they once were. Knowing what she needed to do Wendy smiled and whispered. 'I don't believe in you.' Her words created a gust of wind blowing the flames out, leaving her in complete darkness.

* * *

When Wendy woke up she was shocked to find Snow and Bae staring at her in concern. The leaves that had once fallen on the ground were now suspended in midair around them, the logs used for sitting hovered spinning slowly and the snow that had covered the ground had melted completely. As Wendy gasped in shock the leaves and logs dropped to the ground making her jump. Peter's heart was still beating wildly and burned within her chest.

'What, what's going on?' She asked in alarm. Rumple gave her a knowing smile that made her skin crawl.

'It would seem you have magic.' Rumple told her.

'But, how?' Wendy asked seconds before realizing the answer for herself. She had Peter's heart and he had magic but, more importantly he was a true believer and he'd given his heart just like Henry had. Her breath hitched in her throat. Henry had fallen into a coma like state when Felix took his magic. What would happen to Peter? As if reading her thoughts Rumple answered her silent question.

'Don't worry deary Pan will be fine, he has enough magic to sustain you both.'

'What do you mean?' Bae asked him looking between Wendy and Rumple. Never tearing his eyes away from Wendy Rumple let out a high pitch cackle.

'I mean she has Pan's heart, that's how he's keeping her alive.' Rumple paused studying her closely. 'Of course I'm surprised you're able to channel his magic, I wouldn't have thought he'd allow that. Where is he?' Panic flooded through Wendy, she looked around her. The sun was higher in the sky meaning she'd been asleep longer than she thought. There was only Rumple, Bae, Snow and Charming in the camp with no sign of anyone else.

'He's not here.' She whispered. 'We had a fight.'

'What did you fight about?' Snow asked her gently.

'It was silly really, he was acting like he was.' Wendy trailed off. He was acting jealous, insecure and worried. Wendy suddenly realized something. Peter had done so much over the last few days that showed how much he cared for her and instead of reassuring him of her feelings she'd just pushed him away. She never told him how she felt.

'His heart, it hurts.' Wendy knew she couldn't trust Rumple but she needed answers and he seemed to have them. 'Why does it hurt so much?'

Rumple considered her question for a moment. 'It could be a number of reasons. His heart isn't pure like Henry's. There will be darkness in his heart that will most likely cause you some discomfort. Or if he was in pain, you'd most likely feel that too.' Wendy's distressed face made him stop.

'If, if he was hurt could that be why I can channel his magic? If he might not be able to use it himself?' Wendy shook her head, she didn't want to know the answer but Rumple's face told her anyway. Peter was in trouble. 'Where is everyone?'

'They've gone to stop Felix.' Bae told her. He didn't look pleased to have been left behind.

'Then I need to leave.' Wendy stood up and brushed her dress down.

'You can't, Wendy you'll only get hurt.' Snow gently grabbed her arm. 'I know you want to help but its better if you just stay here, they will back soon.'

'If Peter is hurt then I need to go to him.' Wendy looked at her with determination. Snow dropped her hand.

'But Pan is a monster. Wendy, he's the reason you've been trapped on this island for a hundred years! He's taken everything away from you and you want to go after him?' Bae shouted. He'd sat back and watched the two of them together and he didn't like it one bit. It was clear Pan loved her in his own possessive way but the idea that Wendy could actually love him back, it had slowly eaten away at him.

'He's not a monster.' Wendy shouted back, that unfamiliar anger bubbled inside her again. 'Yes he has done some horrible things but there is still good in him. I won't give up on him Bae so either let me go or help me.'

Rumple couldn't help but smile, a softer more genuine smile. Wendy reminded him a lot of Belle. She had never given up on him; Belle never saw the monster inside him. Wendy had the same determined look on her face, the same fierce expression of unconditional love and the will to fight for her love. The thought of Belle reminded him of a promise he had so far failed to keep.

'Wendy you can't be serious. What are you going to do when this is all over? Are you going to stay here?' Bae asked her.

'Yes.' Wendy bawled her hands into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms.

'Why?'

'Because I love him!' As soon as the words left her lips Wendy gasped and covered her mouth as if to stop anything else from escaping. The leaves on the ground swirled around frantically. Bae looked at her, slightly taken back.

'This is crazy, you must have Stockholme syndrome or something. You can't love someone like that.' Bae's words cut deep with his father. With Bae's focus purely on Wendy he didn't see the disappointed hurt look Rumple gave him.

'So you won't help me?' Wendy gritted her teeth.

'No. I'm sorry Wendy but I can't help your throw your life away.' Bae looked like he pitied her which only fuelled her anger. She looked at Snow and Charming, their silence speaking volumes. They were not going to help her. Turning to the last person she expected to help her she looked at Rumpelstiltskin who nodded at her.

'I will help you deary.'

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry this took me a little longer to write than usual I got a bit stuck on where I was heading. I hope you like the side effects of Wendy having Peter's heart (that anger she's experiencing is Peter's anger causing her to react differently to how she would normally) I will try and explain more as the side effects develop.

Please review, I love reading them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Hope you all have a merry Christmas and I'll try to update as soon as I can. xxxxx


	17. Icy Enclosure

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 17

As they walked through the frozen jungle Wendy noticed the branches were starting to move around her and before long she didn't need to push her hand out to move them out of her way, they were letting her pass. Wendy had stormed out of the camp livid, Rumpelstiltskin close behind her. Bae had started to go after them but found that he couldn't. Wendy didn't realize in her anger that she was responsible for Bae's inability to move. Rumple walked alongside her, watching her quietly unnerving her. Rumple had allowed her to lead, not questioning her sense of direction. He knew she was being pulled towards Peter instinctively. It took a while but eventually Wendy couldn't bear the silence.

'Why are you helping me?' She asked keeping her eyes forwards.

'Because I inadvertently caused your death when I was supposed to keep you safe. I am sorry and I will not fail you again.' The honesty in his words surprised Wendy, she was expected some clever speech in which she would feel reassured that she couldn't trust him. Wendy searched his face for any sign of trickery but she found none. As Wendy looked up she saw something peeking out over the tips of the trees. Curious Wendy ran to get a better look, Rumple forced to follow after her. As the trees thinned out Wendy could make it out. Felix had created himself an ice castle.

Wendy could imagine Peter's reaction to such a thing. A castle. On his island. She almost smiled as she pictured his face. He must have been infuriated when he saw it. Wendy knew that Peter would not have had a plan, Felix's betrayal and taking over the island would have driven Peter to act without thinking. Wendy sighed, this is how he gets himself into trouble.

'Well looks like we're going to have to infiltrate a castle. Luckily for you I have some experience in the matter.' Rumple said gazing up at the icy fortress. 'But first there is something you will need.' Pulling out a small bottle Rumple gave it to Wendy. Glancing at the dark black liquid Wendy looked at Rumple in confusion.

'What is it?'

'That Dearie is how you're going to stop Felix.' Rumple grinned. 'It will paralyze him.'

Wendy tilted the bottle slowly looking at its content. 'But why must I use it?'

'Because I can't, it has the ability to paralyze any magical being. I cannot risk even opening the lid'

'But I have Peter's magic, wont it paralyze me too?' Wendy frowned confused.

'No even though you can channel his magic and you have his heart, you yourself are not a magical being. Not yet anyway. There is a chance you will go numb where the ink touches your skin but you should still be able to function.' There was a lot of hidden warnings in Rumple's little explanation and Wendy wasn't happy with the lack of information she'd been given. Wendy had come to learn that Rumpelstiltskin only told her what he felt she needed to know and nothing else. Whether to protect her or for his own preservation she wasn't sure.

When they arrived close enough to the gateway leading inside, Wendy was distraught to see a couple of the Lost Boys guarding the entrance. The Twins had told her that some of them had sworn their allegiance to Felix but she hadn't been prepared to get through them to get to Peter. Rumple of course didn't have this problem, they had always been the enemy to him and with a swift movement of his arms he cast a spell sending them to sleep. Wendy ran over to them checking that they weren't dead. Rumple chuckled to himself as he watched her worry over them.

'I have no intention of killing any of your Lost Boys Wendy, I suspect Pan will want that honor.' Rumple smiled cruelly as Wendy gasped. He was right of course Peter would not be kind to those who had betrayed him. The thought of Peter created a sudden need to go inside. Trusting her instincts they sneaked inside.

The castle was much to be expected, Felix may have had a flare for a dramatic ice castle but he lacked the finer details. Everything was ice. There were no ornaments or paintings on the walls, nothing grand or elegant, just two ice walls and cold slippery floor. As they followed the corridor Wendy couldn't help but imagine how magnificent this place could look if it was decorated properly. She pictured big chandeliers, covered in diamonds. Oil paintings of the kings and queens who once ruled the castle littering the corridors. Knight's armour displayed as statues and a red carpet flowing through all the rooms.

'Careful Dearie, your imagination is proving quite useful in wielding Pan's magic.' Rumple warned her though he sounded more amused than scornful. Wendy broke from her thoughts to notice what she'd done. Everything she imagined the castle should be was there in front of her. Amazed at what she'd done Wendy swirled around taking it in. Turning back to Rumple quite sharply she gasped covering her mouth. An unwelcome thought popping into her head.

'He will know we're here now.' She whispered.

'I think he knew before we entered the castle.' Rumple smiled back at her.

They kept walking not encountering anyone. The corridor split into two causing Wendy to stop uncertainly. She hovered uneasily. She could feel him, Peter was like a strong magnet pulling her towards him. A noise to the right made her turn. It sounded like crying. Recognizing the voices Wendy immediately ran towards the sound ignoring Rumple's call to wait. She found a door on the right side of the wall and carefully she opened it revealing stairs. Not waiting for Rumple Wendy carefully made her way down to find jail cells. Each cell was made up of ice walls with a door made of bars of solid ice. The crying was closer and as Wendy looked at the cells she found the adults and the faithful lost boys. She sighed in relief at the sight of the twins but there was no sign of Peter. The lost boys were crying, all looking far too young and scared. Rumple came down the stairs and went straight to adult's cell.

'What happened?' He asked.

'He was ready for us.' Emma said annoyed. 'Can you get us out?'

'I believe I can but it will take time, there is magic binding these locks.' Rumple stated brushing his thumb over the icy lock studying it. 'Wendy maybe if you…' Rumple turned his eyes scanning the room but she was already gone.

* * *

Following the strong pull Wendy raced down the corridor. She couldn't trust the adults, once they were free they'd only insist she go back to Tink's house. Rounding the corner she didn't expect to be met by such a large dim room. Turning swiftly behind her she noticed there was no longer a corridor behind her but a solid wall with a small door firmly shut. Hearing a moan Wendy looked at the far end of the room. He was strung up against the wall, his arms stretched out and bound in rope. His shirt was torn over revealing his chest that was covered in cuts. His hair was matted, his skin was deathly pale. Wendy's eyes widened in horror. Across his skin were deep black veins, dreamshade.

'Peter.' She whispered. Hearing her voice Peter managed to raise his head and his dull lifeless eyes looked at her for a moment before dropping his head, the effort too much for him. Moaning he closed his eyes unable to focus. Wendy started to move towards him but stopped as she spotted a dark figure move in the corner of her eye.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone, I hope you're still enjoying my story. Please review and let me know what you think, I hate to leave Peter just dangling there so I will update as soon as I can. Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and Santa brought you all lots of goodies xxx


	18. Swordplay

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 18

It felt like she was being stalked by a dangerous predator. Felix circled her, slowly, deliberately taking his time studying her like she was some fascinating creature. Wendy waited for him to make a move.

'Didn't I kill you little bird?' Felix pondered out loud. 'You do surprise me Wendy.' Another painful moan came from Peter causing Wendy to take a step towards him hesitating slightly when Felix stopped dead in front of her. He smiled sending a shiver down Wendy's spine.

'Well go to him Angel.' He took a large step out of her way and gestured her to move. 'I won't stop you.'

Wendy held her head high and walked as calmly as she could towards Peter determined not to give Felix the satisfaction of watching her fall apart. It seemed to take her forever to reach him but she refused to walk any quicker. As she got to him she heard him mumble something she couldn't quite catch.

'Peter?' She whispered scared to touch him in case she hurt him, her fingertips tingling. He didn't say anything, his breathing shallow.

'Nothing to say Pan? At least look at the girl.' Felix twisted his wrist created a rope that slithered across Peter's neck forcing his head up. When Peter's eyes looked up at her he took a few seconds to register her.

'No.' He murmured closing his eyes again. Felix's grin grew wider.

'Now Wendy what are we going to do with you?' He closed in on her forcing her to move away from Peter and back towards the center of the room. Felix licked his lips as his eyes trailed down her body.

'I have come for what is mine. Let him go.' Wendy said trying to sound as confident as Peter. She tried to make herself seem taller. She stared at him with all the courage she could muster, refusing to back down. Felix laughed at her, loving her attempt to hide her fear.

'Now, Wendy I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.' Felix took another step forward but was surprised when she held her ground.

'What kind of arrangement?' She asked gritting her teeth as he closed the gap between them.

'I'd like to play a game.' His voice was husky and he reached out to grab a piece of her hair. Growling Wendy wished she had a better weapon than the small bottle of ink concealed in her cape. To Felix's shock and amusement Wendy's wish was granted, creating a sword in her hand and as quickly as it had appeared she swung it at him making him jump back. Grinning he also created a sword and swung it lightly in front of him as if testing its weight. Wendy bit her lip as she felt her fingers go completely numb. _I can't use anymore magic_, she thought to herself. Mirroring Felix's movement she tried to shake the numbness.

'Pan are you watching this?' Felix shouted lunging at her. Blocking his attack Wendy took a step back. Peter had once taught her swordplay and she'd exceeded all expectations but she was no match for Felix and they knew it, sooner or later he'd win. Trying to stay focused she blocked another attack. Peter was watching, a pained expression on his face. Felix attacked her again, this time harder and she barely had time to block him. The full force of his blow caused her to fall to the ground.

* * *

_Flashback_

'Breathe.' Peter told her. 'You can't win if you panic, you have to take deep calm breaths.'

'I am breathing.' She scoffed holding her sword up with both hands. With a rare soft smile Pan walked over to her and dropping his sword he stood behind her, clasping his hands over hers.

'You're not.' He whispered in her ear. 'You flinch every time my sword comes anywhere near you.'

'Well maybe that's because you're a dangerous murder.' She muttered. He chuckled lightly.

'Are you going to keep making excuses or are you going to let me teach you?' His lips were so close to her ear she forgot to breathe altogether, completely lost in the feel of him.

'You need to hold your sword higher, you're making it too hard for yourself.' He raised her sword up to the right height and then gently his moved his hands to her hips. 'Your stance is slightly off.' He corrected her, moving her to where he wanted.

'You're not breathing.' He chided her. _That time was your fault_, she thought annoyed slightly.

* * *

'Breathe.' It was barely a whisper but Wendy heard him as though Peter had whispered straight into her ear. Exhaling slowly Wendy managed to block another blow whilst on the floor and rolled over. Getting to her feet Wendy glanced over to Peter, he was struggling to keep his eyes focused. Leaping out of the way as Felix's blade came crashing down, his blade narrowly missed her. Putting enough distance between them Wendy readjusted her grip. She was sweating and breathing heavily while Felix looked fresh as a daisy. Grinning Felix decided he'd had enough of this game and went in for the win. He delivered harder and faster blows as they danced across the room, Wendy managing to deliver a couple of attacks of her own but struggled to keep up. Knocking her sword out of Wendy's hand Felix held the tip of his sword to Wendy's throat.

'Oh sweet Wendy, do you yield?' Felix taunted her.

'Never.' Wendy stated slowly moving her hand to the pocket that concealed the ink. Swiftly Felix moved his sword and slashed her cape before her hand could reach it, splitting the pocket and causing the bottle to fall to the floor.

'Tut tut Wendy, you really think you could stop me with a little bottle of ink.' Dropping his sword Felix roughly grabbed Wendy's waist and pulled her up against him. 'I'm hurt that you didn't even get creative.' Putting a hand against the back of her head Felix's lips came crashing down on hers. Squirming Wendy tried to push him off bringing her hands to his face. As hard as she could Wendy scratched Felix's face with her numb fingers , drawing blood. With a yelp Felix let her go and swore as he grasped his cheeks before he felt the paralyzing effect creep through his body. Wendy gave him a triumph smile.

'Was that creative enough for you?' She held up her hands so he could see the dark liquid under her fingernails. Hearing shouting from outside the room Wendy wasted no more time of Felix and ran to Peter. As quickly as she could Wendy untied him, careful not to get any ink on him. She had to rip the rope from around his throat off him.

'I need…to kill…him.' Peter muttered drowsily. Wendy had to hand it to him, Peter was nothing if not stubborn.

'No, we get you out of here then we deal with Felix.' She told him. Another bang came from outside. Slinging Peter's arm over her shoulder Wendy had to drag him the best she could.

'You smell good.' He mumbled leaning into her closing his eyes.

'Peter, Peter you need to stay awake. Please stay awake.' She pleaded with him. 'I need you to walk Peter.' He huffed against her before opening his eyes.

'I have to kill him.' He tried to push her away but ended up leaning on her more making her grunt under his weight.

The door burst open revealing the adults and the last of the lost boys. The boys wasted no time in rushing to Wendy's aid. Hook pushed through them and in one movement picked Peter up.

'Hook, what are you doing?' Wendy asked in alarm.

'What does it look like?' Hook gave her a pointed look. Wendy looked over to see Regina wasting no time removing Henry's heart from Felix. She looked away after that not wanting to know what the evil Queen had in store for him. Tink took one look at Peter before addressing the lost boys.

'Boys we have another mission. We need to find the spring that will cure dreamshade. Let's go.' Tink marched out of the room followed quickly by the boys.

'Let's take him to my house.' Wendy told Hook not wanting him anywhere near Tink's home. She dreaded to think what the adults might do with Peter in this state. Praying she could trust Hook they walked out of the room to find dead lost boys littered the hall. Wendy bit back a sob. Deciding she could grieve for them later she kept walking focusing now on only one thing, saving Peter Pan.

* * *

Author's Note

OMG! I really hope you liked this chapter. It's coming to the end now : ( Anyone who guessed Wendy had the ink under her nails get massive points, I really struggled to hint without giving it away too easily.

Please review and let me know what you think, I love reading them and it's really nice to know what you guys think. I'll update soon xxxx


	19. Waiting

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 19

It was strange to see Peter in her bed. He looked so small and frail. The black veins were spreading faster now, taking over his body completely. He was feverish, muttering things that did not make sense. Wendy was sat on the bed next to him, patting his forehead with a damp cloth. Hook had been practically shoved out of her little house the moment he set Peter down. Killian didn't seem to mind too much, he left without protest but decided to stay nearby in case he was needed. Wendy managed to take the rest of Peter's tattered shirt off and washed the cuts on his chest, her cheeks flushed as her fingers grazed over his skin. Peter slipped in and out of consciousness, sometimes aware of her presence sometimes in a world of his own. It scared Wendy to her core to see him like this, every moment Tink and the lost boys were away was complete agony. Taking the cloth from his forehead Wendy turned to her bedside table to dunk it in a small bowl of water.

'Please come back.' Peter's voice was small and he whimpered slightly.

'I'm right here Peter.' Wendy told him turning back to him and pressed the cloth to his cheek and down the side of his neck.

'Please come back.' He opened his eyes and stared through her. His face distraught as though reliving some heartbreaking memory. 'Please.'

'Peter, I'm not going anywhere.' She responded gently and leant forward to kiss him just above his eyebrow.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Tears ran down his face. Wendy wiped his tears away with her cloth unable to do or say anything to calm him. Peter called out her name crying harder. Wendy prayed the others wouldn't be much longer. Peter fell in and out of consciousness leaving her to watch over him silently. Night was starting to fall over Neverland, the light fading from her window. Wendy got up to light the lanterns that hung around the room. As she lit the last one, the match caught her fingers burning them. Dropping the match Wendy yelped and blew on her fingers, the pain stinging. She couldn't help the sob that escaped from her throat. She was frustrated, tired and worried. She felt completely useless. Wendy wanted to be doing something, she wanted to be out there getting Peter the water not watching his life slip away unable to do anything but watch. As she stood there, her hand covering her mouth trying to cry quietly. She let the tears fall to ground ashamed for feeling so helpless.

'Wendy?' Peter croaked. Wendy couldn't help but think it was typical, of course now he'd be coherent. He couldn't have been hallucinating whilst she fell apart. Wiping her face with the back of her hands, Wendy sniffed and tried to plaster a small smile on her face before taking a deep breath and turned to face him.

'Yes Peter?' She came back to the bed and sat next to him.

'You're crying.' Peter sat up with great difficulty. Wendy leant over him to grab the pillow on the other side of the bed.

'No I'm not, I just got something in my eye.' Wendy told him as she fluffed the pillow.

'I don't like it when you cry.' He pouted as she moved the pillow behind him so he could sit a bit more comfortably.

'So it's a good job I'm not crying then.' Wendy forced herself to look more cheery. 'Tink and the boys will be back soon.'

A thick violent cough caught hold of him. Clutching his stomach Peter coughed harder. Tasting blood Peter whimpered and curled up putting his head on Wendy's lap seeking comfort. Wendy pulled at the sheets repositioning them around him. He let out a couple of weaker coughs before sleep took him again, his body not strong enough to withstand the coughing fit. Wendy blinked back her tears. She had never seen him so weak, so vulnerable and so very human. She ran her fingers through his hair wondering if he'd ever let her do this if he wasn't so ill.

'That feels nice.' He mumbled. Wendy froze for a moment unsure if he was awake or not. He didn't say anything else so she continued to play with his hair, twisting strands between her fingers.

'Wendy, Wendy!' Boys voices screamed from outside. Peter jumped awake, sitting up straight with a look of panic on his face.

'I'm up!' He said widening his eyes, but his head drooped slightly giving away his exhaustion.

'Stay there.' Wendy told him noticing the slight frown on his face.

'I'll stay only because I want to.' He said childishly. Rolling her eyes Wendy rushed to her doorway.

She was shocked to find Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Bae and Charming blocking the lost boy's path. Regina had Tink tied to a tree while the bag of water she was carrying materialized in Rumple's hand. The boys were posed ready to fight, Hook was casually leaning against the side of her house.

'What is going on?' Wendy asked holding her hands to either side of the doorway, as if to protect Peter. A chill ran through her. 'Henry? Is he?' If Henry had died then she didn't dare to think what they would do to Peter.

'Henry is fine. He's with Emma and Snow.' David reassured her.

'You were right, Pan's shadow doesn't work we need another way off the island.' Bae told her.

'So you've got Peter's water because?' Wendy asked. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She was prepared to fight them if she needed to. Bae took a step towards her.

'We just want to make a deal, Pan's water for our way off this island.' He said calmly, taking another step towards her. 'That's all we want.'

'Bae, he's in no condition to be making deals.' Wendy shook her head. 'You couldn't trust anything he says right now.'

'He'd be in our debt.' Rumple interjected. 'Pan will honour his debts.' There was a thud behind her, Peter had fallen out of bed in an attempt to get up. Wendy sighed, it wasn't worth fighting them. All they wanted was to go home and she knew that feeling all too well.

'Fine. I doubt he wants you here anyway.' She said holding out her hand expectantly. Smiling Rumple walked over and placed the water bag in her hand.

'We will be waiting at Tinkerbell's home.' He said. Wendy gave a fake cough and looked at Regina and then at Tink. With a huff Regina released her and stormed off.

'Boys guard the house.' Tink commanded before rushing into the house with Wendy. Peter was on the floor perfectly still. Rushing to his side Tink pressed her hand to his chest, relieved to feel the slight movement of his chest rising and falling. Wendy knelt down and pulling Peter up so he was sat leaning against her.

'Peter, you need to drink this.' Wendy said putting the water to his lips. He mumbled something but she couldn't make out what he was trying to say. 'Please, please drink. It will make you better.'

Tink leant over and pinched his nose. 'Just shove it down his throat!' She said impatiently. Wendy poured it into his mouth causing him to splutter. Wendy moved the bag away from him and watched anxiously as Peter fell back unconscious.

'How do we know if it's working?' Wendy asked seeing no improvement.

'We just have to wait and hope we weren't too late.'

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry it took me a little longer to update than normal but I hope you've all had a great start to the New Year. I really hope you liked this chapter, please review I love hearing what you think.

xxxx


	20. Ruining The Moment

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 20

Being over dramatic Tink had made it sound like they'd have to wait hours to see if the water had worked but Neverland's magic worked far more quickly than that. It only took minutes before the colour in Peter's cheeks returned, the thick black veins thinning and slowly disappearing all together.

'Wendy? Why am I on the floor?' He had asked dazed. Wendy flung herself on him.

'Oh thank god you're alright.' She wept. Taken back Peter glanced up at Tink who was smiling broadly at him. Tink gave him a curt nod before silently leaving the young couple alone.

'You know I hate it when you cry.' He reminded her, pulling her head up to look at him.

'But, I'm not crying because I'm sad Peter. I'm just so glad you're alright.' Wendy allowed Peter to wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

'Well I suppose I shall let you off then, but just this once.' He tapped the end of her nose with his index finger. She gave him a watery smile before promptly smacking him in the arm. Peter let out a cry and rubbed his arm pretending it hurt far worse than it actually did.

'What was that for?' He asked in surprise.

'Don't you ever do that to me again Peter Pan. You don't get caught, or tortured or nearly die! You've never lost against anyone. If you dare do something stupid like that again...'

She was cut off by Peter's mouth that had quite forcefully captured her lips. He couldn't help himself, the worry in her voice and the fear in her eyes, it all had been too much for him. He realized that he'd scared her half to death and part of him was thrilled that he'd caused such a reaction from her. In his own weird way Peter had never loved her more than in that moment. Once he caught sight of her lips, the urge to kiss her overwhelmed him. Wendy froze for a second before registering what was happening and melted into the kiss. Peter's hands tangled themselves in her hair while Wendy had her hands pressed up against his bare chest, which moved up to circle his neck. Their kiss deepened, all the emotions that had swept through them in the last few days were all piled into a single desperate kiss. When they pulled back, their lips swollen and both short of breath Wendy saw the hungry look in Peter's eyes. She would never understand how he could look so dangerous but so alluring at the same time.

'What was that for?' She breathed.

'I didn't know how else to shut you up, you talk too much.' Peter lied, grinning widely.

'Peter!' She hit his arm again, and turned away from him. He always knew exactly how to ruin a perfect moment. She scowled at his cheery laugh as he pulled her to him.

'You take everything so seriously.' He told her. Wendy refused to look at him. 'Aw come on Wendy, I was only playing.' He kissed her cheek tenderly. 'Am I a better kisser than Felix?' Yeah he definitely knew how to ruin a perfect moment.

'What? Are you seriously asking me that? Is that why you kissed me?' Wendy exploded. The lanterns around them shone brighter, the flames flickering dangerously. She stood up and stormed out, not wanting to be anywhere near him. Peter watched in amazement as the furniture around him rose off the ground slightly. He could feel his magic around him but it wasn't him doing it.

'Wendy, Wendy wait.' Peter called after her running outside. Coming to a sudden halt Wendy spun round angrily.

'Need I remind you the only reason Felix was able to kiss me was because I was trying to save you.' She shouted. 'You are so infuriating. You really think I enjoyed being anywhere near him? He didn't just betray you Peter, he was supposed to be my friend too.' Everything that should have been happily on the ground was now floating in the air.

'Are you doing this?' He asked staring at the scene in front of him. Drops of snow, leaves, twigs, they all hung in the air at least six feet off the ground, all perfectly still.

'Don't change the subject.' Wendy snapped, completely unaware of what was happening around her.

'I just.' Peter didn't know how to say it. 'I just wanted to know you didn't like him, better than me. I don't like that he's touched you.' Wendy deflated slightly.

'You should already know.' She said a little harsher than she meant to. 'The idea of Felix touching me makes my skin crawl.' She shuddered. Peter sighed, walking to her he wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm sorry.'

Wendy gasped. 'What did you say?' Peter scowled lightly.

'I'm not saying it again.' He muttered. Everything that floated around them dropped to the ground.

'How are you channeling my magic?' He sounded curious but Wendy could hear the disapproving tone in his voice.

'I don't know how, it starting happening after you left me. I can't control it.' She didn't dare look at him, his arms around her tightened.

'Well we shall have to fix that.' He said simply.

'Peter, the others are waiting.' Wendy told him. 'They want your permission to leave.' Peter gave a dry laugh.

'They think I'm going to let them leave?' He said, a cruel smile appeared. 'Who said anything about leaving?'

'I did. Peter they could have stopped you from getting the water in time and you'd of died. All they want is to go home.' She sighed. 'Please let them go home.'

Peter gazed at her thoughtfully. 'Lead the way.' Blushing furiously Wendy glanced at him.

'Maybe we should get you another shirt first.'

* * *

The adults were waiting impatiently. After their little display earlier they weren't sure how it was going to go. Rumple was certain Pan would allow them to leave but they had another bargaining chip just in case.

Peter arrived with Wendy, Tink and the lost boys close behind. He looked at the adults with a mild interest.

'Wendy says you want to ask for my permission to leave?' Pan said arrogantly.

'Yes.' Bae said through gritted teeth. 'We spared your life Pan, now let us off this island.'

'Now, now Baelfire that's no way to treat a friend.' Pan wagged his finger from side to side. 'You didn't even get me a present.'

'We thought you might say that, so we did get you a little something to sweeten the deal.' Rumple said revealing a tall boy tied and gagged on the floor by Tink's tree.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. 'Felix?'

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, keep them coming I love reading what you think. I'll update as soon as possible.

Fun Fact: I actually wrote this chapter on the train to see the pantomime Peter Pan which was AWESOME! Just thought I'd share that with you :D


	21. Beyond Revenge

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 21

If looks could kill, Felix would have murdered Peter and Wendy on the spot. Wendy unconsciously hid slightly behind Peter unable to stand the look of pure rage aimed towards her. Peter smirked victoriously.

'Boys, who wants to go hunting?' Peter said sweetly. The lost boys cheered, raising their spears in delight. Wendy's eyes widened.

'Peter you can't be serious? You're going to hunt him?'

'Of course, it's going to be fun.' Peter said his voice laced with a hint of amusement. Wendy looked at the adults. Snow and Charming looked clearly uncomfortable by Pan's plans for Felix but weren't going to say anything, the other adults didn't seem particularly bothered. Only Henry who considering had all the reason in the world to want to see Felix dead looked pained at Pan's excitement for revenge. Wendy tried to accept that maybe this was a sacrifice that as an adult she too would make in order to get home but, it was hard to believe that all the adult's consciences were clear no matter what Felix had done.

'Erm can we leave now?' Emma asked. Without taking his eyes from his prize Peter flicked his hand over his shoulder dismissing them.

'Sure, you can go.' He said. Wendy rolled her eyes.

'Peter, they need a way off the island.' She reminded him.

'Oh right.' Peter ripped his gaze away to look at Wendy. 'Let's go rescue the Jolly Roger shall we? Boys guard the prisoner.' The boys gave another cheer sending a shiver down Wendy's spine. Following Peter quickly as he strode towards the beach Wendy couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Watching Peter resurrect Killian's ship was truly amazing. The broken parts of the ship drifted across the surface of the water towards one another, clicking together like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Peter had to recreate some of the more delicate parts like the sails from thin air giving the ship a new feel to it. At first the sails were somewhat pink but after an elbow in the stomach and a stern look from Wendy they turned into a brilliant shade of white.

'My shadow will take you home.' Pan stated impatiently looking at Bae. Realizing he still had Pan's shadow Bae jumped into action, fumbling for the coconut. Pan's shadow slithered out of its prison and with one look at Peter it flew to the sail taking hold of one corner and spread out covering the entire sail.

Henry boldly walked up to Peter causing everyone to each move a step forwards anxiously.

'I understand what you were trying to do and I forgive you. You thought you were saving yourself and your home. I'm sorry Felix tricked you and for what it's worth, I still believe in you.' Peter opened his mouth as if to say something but chose not to. Henry wasn't expecting a response and walked back over to Emma who placed a hand on his shoulder, ready to stop him from doing anything else she would consider stupid.

'Peter is really sorry for what he put you all through, aren't you Peter?' Wendy said putting him on the spot. Everyone stared at him.

'What? No I'm not! I'm only sorry it was all for nothing.' Peter folded his arms and huffed turning his head away from them and closing his eyes as if removing them from his presence. Wendy sighed, it was the best she could get out of him.

'Right everyone climb aboard.' Hook announced, happily eyeing up his newly restored ship.

'You too Wendy.' Bae said extending his hand to her. 'Your brothers are waiting.'

'My brothers?' Wendy gasped. 'John! Michael!' She'd almost forgotten them. It felt like a lifetime ago since she'd last seen them. An unreadable expression crossed Peter's face.

'Yes Wendy, your brothers need you.' Bae edged closer to her. 'Come back to Storybrooke with us, you can grow up and have a normal life there with your family.'

Wendy glanced at Peter before looking longingly at the ship. After a long painful moment Wendy turned to look back at Bae.

'Might I have a word with Peter in private? Taking Peter's hand she led the unusually quiet boy into the edge of the forest, hidden from prying eyes.

'Peter, we've not really discussed what has happened between us these last few days.' Wendy said playing with the fur along her cape anxiously.

'What is there to discuss?' Pan folded his arms defensively. 'I gave you my heart.'

'But at what cost? Peter, please don't kill Felix. Banish him, send him away but please don't hunt him down and kill him like an animal.' Wendy pleaded. 'I don't want you to be a monster.'

'You can't change who I am Wendy.' Peter spat. 'This is part of who I am. I am going to gut him like a fish. He's going to hang by his ankles and bleed out, I will make his death painful and it will last an eternity. He will pay for what he's done.'

'And I can't watch you do that, not even after everything he's done. Peter I want to go home.' Wendy started to cry. She wanted to be with him but Felix's fate sealed her own. Peter took a step back.

'You, you want to leave?' Peter sounded panicky, his voice hitched in his throat.

'Either you banish Felix or I leave. If you torture and kill him then you are no better than him and I can't be here for that, I just can't.' Wendy's voice wavered but she held her ground.

'And what makes you think I'll let you leave.' Peter sneered. He closed the space between them attempting to intimidate her.

'I have your heart and I've been able to channel your magic, do you really think you can stop me if I really wish to leave?' Wendy shot back. 'You need to choose, it's either him or me.'

For a moment Peter looked like he was going to choose her, his eyes softened as he looked at her before hardening as the need for revenge seeped into his very soul and he couldn't feel or think about anything else.

'I won't give him up.' He growled. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Wendy looked at the ground unable to meet his fierce gaze.

'Then you lose me.' Wendy said quietly before half running in the direction of the beach.

Peter didn't follow her.

* * *

Wendy put on a brave face when she reached the others. Bae gave her a reassuring smile, and wrapped his arm round her without saying anything. Climbing aboard the Jolly Roger Wendy looked back desperately trying to find any sign of Peter. She stood on the side of the ship that faced the island ignoring everyone as they settled down ready to leave. Hook took his time, giving the ship a once over and once he was happy he got ready to set sail. They wouldn't fly straight away, they'd need to sail a fair distance from the island before taking to the air. Wendy could feel their heart tighten, not completely sure if it felt tight because of how she was feeling or how he was feeling.

The ship started to move slowly carefully moving through the dangerous waters before Pan's shadow started to gradually to move the ship upwards. Inch by inch the ship began to lift above the water sending water dripping downwards, splashing into the sea below. Wendy's stomach dropped. Feeling sick and faint she slid onto the floor and closed her eyes taking deep breaths. She rested her head on her knees and tried to block everything out but she could only focus on one thing.

He wasn't coming for her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry guys I feel like I've taken forever to write this chapter! I haven't really got a plan yet for Felix, I know Abi you wanted to see some more of him so I'm debating writing a flashback on what happened between him and Peter at the ice castle, what do you think? Do you want a flashback? I'm playing with a couple of ideas on what is going to happen with Peter and Wendy.

Please review let me know what you think of this chapter, it means so much to hear from you guys xxx


	22. Tortured Flashback

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 22

Peter was livid as he stormed into the clearing by Tink's house. Grabbing the end of the rope that bound Felix, Peter dragged him to his feet. Felix was grinning like a madman which only fueled Pan's anger further.

'Anything to say traitor?' Peter asked.

'Not to you. Where's Wendy? I've got a lot I'd like to say to her.' Peter punched him, letting him fall to the ground.

'Don't ever say her name again.' Pan growled, towering over him. Felix continued to grin wildly.

'What's wrong Pan, did I hit a nerve?' Peter said nothing and kicked him hard in his stomach. Hearing a satisfying grunt, Pan kicked him again harder.

'You're just lucky your little girlfriend came to your rescue.' Felix coughed clutching his stomach with his bound hands. 'You'd be dead if it wasn't for her.'

'I didn't need her, I had a plan.' Pan sneered. Kneeling down beside him Pan watched him carefully. 'Although I must admit I did enjoy watching you get beaten by a girl.'

Felix chuckled. 'Don't forget Peter, you were also beaten by that girl.'

'No I wasn't.' Peter scoffed.

'Weren't you? Peter Pan, the most magical, dangerous boy alive. Feared by everyone and yet I brought you to your knees because of that girl. ' Felix's fierce eyes met Peter's. 'She owns you.'

* * *

_Flashback_

Peter was slung across the room his back hitting the wall with such force he slumped to the ground. His head was pulsing, his ears ringing. Forcing himself to stand, his sword still in his hand he looked at Felix who smirked. With the heart of the truest believer Felix's magic was stronger than Peter's and Felix wielded it with such precision that Peter had to wonder if Felix used to have magic before he came to Neverland. A beginner could never learn this quickly. Peter found himself launched in the air and thrown against the wall at the far end of the room. They had fought hard, Peter proving to be an excellent swordsman but Felix ultimately had the upper hand by using magic that Peter couldn't match.

'Had enough yet Pan?' Felix asked smugly. Peter tried to get to his feet but his legs buckled under him, his sword clattering to the ground noisily beside him. Panting all Peter could do was glare at the taller boy as Felix stalked towards him. Knowing he'd won Felix smirked, pointing his sword at Peter's chest. 'You ready to join your precious Wendy?' Peter let out a dry laugh.

'What makes you think she's dead?' He spat. Felix looked at him curiously. Kneeling down to Pan's level Felix quickly thrust his hand through Peter's chest to where his heart should have been. Peter hissed, clenching his teeth together.

'Well, well Peter Pan gave his heart to save his one true love, how touching.' Felix mocked pulling his hand out.

In another quick movement Felix flicked the edge of his sword against Peter's neck leaving a thin line of blood. The sword like all the Lost Boy's weapons was laced with dreamshade. The poison burned Peter's neck causing him to yelp.

'I have a better idea than killing you straight away.' Felix stood up and moving his hand Peter rose to the ground. Flinging him across the room again, clearly enjoying the sound of Peter hitting the ice cold wall Felix created rope that tied themselves around Peter trapping him against the wall.

Felix grabbed Peter's knife from his waist and used it to slice into Peter's chest creating small cuts, some deeper than others. Felix moved his hand like an artist with a paint brush. Finally once he'd had enough Felix looked at his masterpiece with pride. Peter was panting, the pain seared through him. Backing away from the tortured boy Felix created an icy throne and threw himself down on it staring at his prize.

'I fancy some entertainment don't you?' Felix asked clapping his hands together. Peter watched in horror as Wendy walked into the room.

Wendy looked different. She still wore her nightgown but it was torn on either sides revealing the milky skin of her thighs. Her hair looked wilder, her eyes darker and she was smiling sweetly in an unnatural way.

'Wendy, come sit with me.' Felix commanded watching Peter as his jaw tightened. Wendy happily compiled climbing onto Felix's lap, her knees bent and positioned on either side of Felix's legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his ear.

'That's not her.' Peter growled. Felix didn't answer, instead he took Wendy's chin and pulled her towards him kissing her deeply. 'That's not her.' Peter shouted. 'You cannot trick me with a stupid illusion Felix.' Felix broke the kiss and smiled at Pan.

'It doesn't matter, I am going to make you watch regardless. Once the dreamshade kicks in you'll have no idea what is real and what is an illusion. I will ruin the image of your perfect little soul mate.' Felix grabbed Wendy's neck forcing her to arch her back, her face looking up towards the ceiling.

'Now you can watch her willingly do as I ask or I can force her, which would you rather see?' Felix's smile widened as his other hand trailed up Wendy's leg causing Peter to pull against his restraints. Illusion or not Peter didn't want Felix touching her.

'Maybe I'll show you both.'

* * *

Peter could feel her kissing his neck. Slow sweet torturous kisses.

'You're not real.' He slurred. He wasn't sure when he'd lost consciousness. Images of Felix and Wendy came swarming back in his mind.

'That doesn't mean you can't enjoy me.' Wendy whispered in-between kisses. Felix had left him while he went to deal with something, leaving the illusion of Wendy to tease his prisoner. Her hands pressed against his chest, ripping the fabric of his shirt so she could get to his cuts easier. She kissed each cut causing him to jolt in a mix of pain and pleasure as her lips touched his skin.

'Did you like what he did to me? I could have been yours, you could have made me yours completely.' Her words cut him deeper than any of his wounds. 'I always did like him better. He's not afraid of becoming a man.' She licked the trail of blood, her mouth slowly making her way lower.

'Stop, please stop.' Peter whispered, the dreamshade made him feel hazy, stripping him of all his bravery and arrogance. When Felix returned he watched with great satisfaction as Peter began to break. Wendy was the perfect tool to torture him with.

Peter was on the verge of begging, He couldn't stand it. The dreamshade caused him to doubt himself, Wendy was playing with the top of his trousers, her mouth just below his bellybutton. He was ready to beg for death when he felt a pull. It was like something was calling to him. In that moment Peter felt a wave a calmness wash over him. The illusion of Wendy faded from his sight, taking away his tortured feelings leaving only a surreal serenity.

Felix had been slouched in his chair watching his illusion torture Peter in more ways than he thought possible but then seeing the look on Peter's face, and his illusion disappear he could feel the presence of two people entering his castle 'Looks like we have guests.' Felix said cheerfully.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

'No one owns me.' Peter growled. He grabbed a fistful of Felix's shirt and dragged to his feet again before punching him. He kept punching him, falling down with Felix, and punching with everything he had until his knuckles bled. Felix's nose had bust, his face was going to be swell. Panting heavily Peter stopped to catch his breath. It didn't feel as good as it should. Feeling unsatisfied Peter got up, but not without giving Felix another hard kick in the stomach.

'What's wrong Pan? Is that all you've got.' Felix coughed spitting a tooth out and smiled, blood covering his teeth and lips.

'You're not even worth it.' Peter said. 'Killing you isn't what I want.'

* * *

Author's Note:

I really really hope you guys liked this chapter, I found the flashback really hard to write. I didn't want to go into too much detail as to what the kind of torture Peter went through, I figured torturing him mentally was more effective than physical torture but I wasn't sure how far to take it.

Let me know what you think xxx


	23. Flung to a Halt

True Love's Kiss

Chapter 23

The Jolly Roger came to a sudden halt. Its passengers were flung forwards with no time to grab onto anything to keep their balance. The shadow still hung from the sail, but they were no longer moving nor were they falling, just suspended in mid-air bobbing up and down slightly as if back in the sea. Confusion ran through the group as they rose to their feet. Hook immediately leant over the side determining that they were still in Neverland, although the island itself was barely visible.

'What happened?' Emma asked. 'Is it Pan?' She instinctively grabbed for Henry afraid that if she didn't have a hold of him then he'd disappear. Regina, with a similar train of thought stood by the side of the mother and son, her magic tingling on the edge of her fingertips ready to be used. The others had their weapons out, each looking around for any sign of being attacked.

'Shadow why have you stopped?' Bae asked but received no answer.

'Maybe Pan changed his mind about letting us go?' Snow suggested. Rumple looked across to Wendy, a knowing look on his face.

'He's changed his mind about something.' He said smiling thoughtfully at the young girl. Wendy couldn't help but hope he was right.

She moved to the side of the ship to where Hook was standing so she could see the island and hopefully a flying figure coming towards them. Her hopes were dashed as she searched the sky finding no sign on him unaware that at that moment Peter was already above her, a little higher than he ought to be.

She heard a loud crash behind her and spinning round she was shocked to find Felix had been unceremoniously dumped onto the bridge of the ship. Peter tried to look gallant as he landed next to fallen boy but it was quite clear he was out of breath and quite tired from his laborious journey across the ocean.

'There.' He breathed taking a gulp of air in between each word and while resting his hands on his knees. 'Happy now?' The question was obviously directed at Wendy who looked shocked at the scene laid in front of her. The adults held their weapons in Peter's direction, uncertain of what to do.

'You're both drenched.' Wendy said. It was more of a statement than a question but both boys were completely soaked through, adding to Peter's rather dishevelled appearance and Felix's look of just escaped death by the skin of his teeth.

'Yeah, well, I dropped him a couple of times.' Peter replied. It was true that at first he'd dropped Felix by accident the first couple of times, it was hard to fly and carry someone as heavy as Felix but Peter found he rather enjoyed the mad dash of saving Felix from the mermaids clutches, that he 'accidently' dropped him a few more times along the way.

Wendy took in Felix's appearance. He'd been gagged, his face a complete mess. His eyes were beginning to swell up and discolour, his nose clearly broken. He was stone still, his eyes burning in his captor's direction.

'He looks like he's been beaten up pretty badly.' Wendy commented looking back up to Peter who had just about managed to get his breathing back under control and stood upright placing his hands on his hips.

'Yeah but I didn't kill him.' Peter pouted. He'd done what was asked of him now he wanted his reward.

'But you did hurt him.' Wendy said with a slight edge to her voice, unnerving Peter. He looked at her confused.

'I didn't hunt him down and I'm letting him go. What more do you want from me?' He asked moving towards her. 'I have nothing left to give you.' He muttered so only she could hear, standing so close to her she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 'Will you come back with me now?' He asked the plea reflected in his eyes. It was not often Peter would ask rather than command it and the sentiment was not lost on Wendy. He was giving her a choice.

'Yes.' She whispered smiling shyly. Peter's face lit up and forgetting where he was, he kissed her. It was short and left them both yearning for more but Wendy was very conscious of those around her. She pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed as the boy she loved beamed down at her.

'But what about your brothers Wendy?' Bae interrupted, edging towards them. 'They need you.'

'I need you more.' Peter admitted with a quick scowl in Bae's direction. Wendy bit her lip thoughtfully. 'I could bring them back to Neverland?' Peter suggested as an afterthought.

'Don't you dare.' Wendy scolded. 'They only came to Neverland because of me. They deserve to grow up and have a normal life.' Wendy told him before addressing Bae. 'Please tell my brothers that I've stayed in Neverland to be with Peter. I've made this choice by myself and under no threats or bargains or any other kind of influence that would affect my decision. Tell them that I love them so very much and that they're never to come to Neverland to find me. Tell them I'm happy.' Wendy pleaded earning a sorrowful look from the man she considered family.

'Tell them yourself.' Bae suggested. Wendy gazed at him with sad eyes and shook her head lightly.

'You know they'd never let me return to Neverland, this is the only way.' Wendy's eyes welled up. She desperately wanted to see her brothers but they'd never approve of Peter and she knew now that she couldn't live without him. Bae swooped her into a bear hug, holding her tightly.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' He whispered. 'He's not a good person. You deserve so much more.' Breaking from the hug Wendy looked at Bae and then looked directly at Rumpelstiltskin as she spoke.

'Just because he's done some bad things doesn't mean he can't do something good. A person like that just needs someone to believe in them.' She was talking about Pan but there was a double meaning there and it hit Bae causing him to give a sideways glance at his dad who shifted uncomfortably.

Felix who had been working on his gag during this little exchange managed to get free of the restraint around his mouth and sluggishly got to his feet, his hands still bound tightly. He might be in no position to fight but that wouldn't stop him from getting a few verbal punches in.

'See I told you, you're nothing without her.' He spat gaining everyone's undivided attention. 'She makes you weak.'

Peter moved to strike him but Wendy stepped in front of him placing a hand on his cheek.

'Let it go. He's not worth it.' She said trying to calm him.

'Yeah listen to her Pan, listen to your master.' Felix sneered. 'Such a beauty wasted on a pathetic little boy.' He was baiting them. 'He cannot love Wendy, he doesn't know how. He will get bored of you eventually and then you'll just be a broken toy for all the lost boys to play with.' Wendy's shoulders tensed. She kept her eyes locked with Peter's willing him to stay put.

'You should be with a real man, not a boy.' The meaning rang through the group. Felix gave her a perverted look as he gazed over her body longingly. Bae moved forwards, if Peter wasn't going to hit him then he was most certainly going to. As Bae shortened the gap he was surprised to see Wendy beat him to it. All her pent up anger towards Felix exploded and without warning she turned from Peter and punched Felix straight in his nose. Letting out a shout Wendy shook her hand and brought it to her lips, cradling it in her other hand.

'Owwwwww.' She cried out. Peter couldn't help but laugh. She looked adorable, nursing her injured hand. 'Why does no one tell you punching hurts?' She whined. Gently Peter moved her out of the way as Bae grabbed Felix and replacing his gag and with the help of Charming dragged him down below to the cells.

Examining her hand Peter smiled softly, pride swelled in his chest. Waving his hand over her, he made the pain go away and bringing her hand to his lips he kissed it gently.

'There all better.' He said, his eyes locking with hers. 'Remind me to teach you how to punch properly.' She got lost for a moment in his green orbs. Hook cleared his throat snapping their attention back to what was happening around them.

'Can we go now?' Peter said impatiently, suddenly conscious of his displays of affection. He folded his arms and avoiding looking at the others around them. Wendy glanced around at the others, a mix of approval and confusion on their faces before shyly she held out her hand for him to take. Smirking wildly, Peter ignored her hand and swept her off her feet and into his arms. He jumped onto the side of the ship and with one last look from Wendy they disappeared off the edge.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, I really hope you like this chapter. I think I'm going to write one more chapter just to tie everything together. Let me know what you thought of this one, your opinions mean a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout this story, I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading them.


End file.
